Daddy's Not So Little Princess
by IloveRossRikerandRydelLynchR5
Summary: Takes place 18 years after Camp Rock. Callie is Shane and Mitchie's little princess, and she really wants to go to Camp Rock. The only problem is, Shane and Mitchie won't let her. What will Callie do? Read on to find out. Rated K. STORY NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sorry for the long delay in posting, but my other story got deleted, so I thought I'd write a sequel to Camp Rock Tales. I hope you like it.

If you haven't read Camp Rock Tales, read that first, otherwise you'll be a little lost.

If you don't want to, here's a recap…

Shane and Mitchie had a daughter, Callie, who's just like her dad.

Nate and Caitlyn had a son, Nick, who's just like Nate.

Jason and Ella had a daughter, Madison Grace, who's just like Ella.

And if you haven't already done so, please visit .net/u/1452458/ (Starsnuffer's page) and vote for my story, Camp Rock Tales. I've been nominated for a Fantastalistic Award for Favorite Romance. The deadline to submit your votes is November 1. So get the word out and VOTE FOR CAMP ROCK TALES! Tell everyone to PM starsnuffers with their votes!

OK, now on to the story…

Chapter 1: Runaway

"Dad, please!" 16-year old Callie pleaded with her dad. Shane crossed his arms, looking serious. "I have to go. It's my dream!"

"For the last time, Callie, my answer is no," Shane said firmly, as Callie's anger erupted.

"Mom, please, convince Dad to let me go!" Callie cried desperately.

Mitchie glanced at Shane, who gave her a look that said his answer was final. Mitchie sighed, and said "Honey, I know you've dreamed of going to Camp Rock since you heard about our experiences, but maybe your dad has a good reason for not letting you go. Shane?"

"I do have a reason. Callie, you're just like me, and I know you don't want to hear it, but that means you won't be prepared to handle fame when you become a star. I went to Camp Rock, and 3 years after I left, I was an egotistical jerk. Fame can do that to you, and I don't want you to go through that," Shane said for the millionth time.

"I know, Dad, but did you ever think that that won't happen? I can handle it, I can handle anything," Callie bragged. "I just need you to sign this registration form. Dad, please…"

Shane and Mitchie glanced at each other, then Shane sighed. "I'm sorry, honey. But I don't think you're ready to handle it yet."

"You always treat me like a baby!" Callie yelled. "How am I supposed to be independent when you won't let me do anything?"

"Callie," Mitchie warned. "Don't talk to your father that way. Shane, maybe Callie has a point."

Shane looked at Mitchie in surprise. "Mitchie, don't start. I've thought this over, and every time, I come to the same conclusion. Callie's not ready, it's too soon." Shane sighed.

"Shane, she's been preparing for this her whole life. She loves to sing, and it's her dream to perform for thousands of fans," Mitchie said, knowing that was exactly how she felt years ago.

"So have I. And you know what happened? The media turned me into a egotistical rockstar who almost lost his career because of his antics. Just like they'll do with Callie," Shane pointed out.

"We don't know that," Mitchie replied. "Remember how I was? I was this insecure girl who was afraid to be who she was. And now look at me."

"Yeah, you're my Mitchie," Shane smiled. "The same beautiful, amazing singer we all know and love."

"Um, hello? I'm still here," Callie whined. "Please, let me go…"

"We'll think about it," Mitchie said, as Shane was about to say no.

"OK, but hurry up. The deadline's in like, 3 days," Callie said, getting up and leaving her parents to talk.

Callie went up to her room, and as soon as she got up, her cell rang. Callie glanced at the caller ID, and picked it up.

"Hey, Maddie," Callie said to her best friend. "What's up?"

"So…are you going to Camp Rock?" Maddie said breathlessly. Callie could hear the excitement in her voice.

"I don't know yet. My parents are still talking about it. Mom thinks I should go, and Dad…" Callie couldn't help but keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"You should totally go!" Maddie said. "Dad's going to be teaching, so I'm going, and Mom's doing some lipgloss commercials, so she won't be around, but she'll be back just in time for Final Jam. You have to go, or I won't have anyone to talk to."

"I know, but Dad's just being impossible. He says he'll think about it, but we both know what that means." Callie mumbled.

"Yeah…" Maddie said. A second later, Maddie said, "Wait, what does that mean?"

Callie ignored her friend's ignorance. "It means no."

"Why not?" Maddie wondered.

"Because…" Callie groaned. Grabbing her pillow, she threw it across the room and groaned loudly in frustration. "Because my dad's an idiot. He thinks I'll turn out just like him. He thinks fame will go straight to my head, and I won't be able to handle the pressure."

"Of course you will, you're Callie Gray," Maddie said. "You were born to perform. How can he take that away from you?"

"That's easy," Callie replied. "He's my dad." Suddenly, an idea crept into Callie's mind, and she smiled. "Maddie, I've got it. I'm going to Camp Rock!"

"What? How? Callie, TELL ME!" Maddie said, shocked. But Callie had hung up.

_3 days later…_

"So, Dad, Mom, what have you decided?" Callie said, her nerves getting the best of her.

Mitchie glanced at Shane, and smiled at her daughter. "Your father and I…we've decided that…"

"That you can go…" Shane began.

"YES!!!!" Callie got up and started dancing.

"…next year." Shane finished, glancing nervously at her.

"WHAT????" Callie fumed. "How can you do this to me? You know I have to go. And Maddie's going, because she thought I was going too. We were going to stay in the cabin Mom stayed in. Mom, Dad, please, let me go to Camp Rock. I'll never ask you for anything ever again. Please…"

"I'm sorry, Callie. I just don't think I can let you go," Shane said sadly, as Callie stormed off. Callie stopped just before she left the room, and turned around to glare at her parents.

"Fine, Dad. I hate you! I can't believe you're not letting me go. You're a…" Callie started mumbling a string of swear words, as her parents looked shocked.

"Callie Elizabeth Gray, don't you ever say those words to your dad or me ever again. You're grounded for 1 week," Mitchie snapped.

"Who cares? I'll be stuck at home all summer, since my PARENTS don't love me. It's so obvious, I mean, I can't even go to Camp Rock, where I can live my dream, and maybe be a huge rockstar like my parents are."

"That does it, young lady. 2 weeks. Want to double that?" Shane challenged, as Callie disappeared from sight.

"Where did we go wrong with that girl?" Mitchie sighed, as Shane looked at her sadly.

"We didn't," Shane assured her. "She's just trying to grow up too fast, take on too much, and she's not ready."

"Or maybe she doesn't need us anymore. Shane, she's not our little girl anymore," Mitchie observed. "She's grown up a lot lately. Maybe we just didn't want to see that happen."

"Why can't she be the same sweet little girl she used to be?" Shane dragged his hands through his hair, frustrated. "What happened to her? She's different. It's like we don't even know her anymore."

"She's still our daughter, Shane," Mitchie insisted. "She's just trying to figure out who she wants to be. And maybe Camp Rock is just what she needs."

"I don't know," Shane shook his head. "I don't want her becoming Shane Jr. I mean, except she's a girl."

"I know," Mitchie said sadly. "Maybe I'll talk to Uncle Brown about it. He'll know what to do."

"Yeah, Uncle Brown helped me get back on track," Shane said, then winced as Mitchie slapped him in the chest. "Hey, what was that for?"

"I had a little part in helping you out too, you know," Mitchie smiled as Shane pulled her close and kissed her.

"You're right. I owe you so much…" Shane pulled away and looked Mitchie in the eyes.

"No, you don't. You've given me everything I've ever wanted," Mitchie said softly. "But most importantly, you're the only one I've ever wanted." She smiled as she pulled Shane in for another long, lingering kiss.

_The night before Camp Rock started…_

"Great, so I'll talk to you soon then," Maddie said softly.

"Yeah, talk to you soon," Callie smiled. She hung up the phone, then left her room and went down the hall.

Callie quietly opened the door to her parents' room, and saw her parents sleeping soundly. Shane had his arm around Mitchie, and both of them didn't have any clothes on.

"Eww…" Callie thought to herself, as she closed the door and tried not to throw up. "My parents are so gross sometimes. I don't know anyone else whose parents still do it like every single night."

Callie went back to her room, packed her bags, and made her bed. Just before she left, she remembered to leave a note on her pillow.

_The next morning…_

"Callie, sweetie, are you up?" Shane and Mitchie knocked on their daughter's door, and waited a moment. "Callie, we know you're upset about not going to Camp Rock. We thought you might want breakfast. We made your favorite." They went inside, and Mitchie almost dropped the tray as Shane started going ballistic.

"I knew it," Shane fumed, beginning to pace. "I knew she wouldn't be here."

"Shane, relax. Maybe we should start calling Jason and Nate and Caitlyn. Maybe they might know where Callie went." Mitchie said, panicking silently.

"Hey, what's this?" Shane noticed a gray envelope lying on the pillow.

"Why don't you open it and see?" Mitchie suggested.

Shane opened it and read aloud.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. Don't look for me, because you won't find me. Maybe if you listened more, it would never have come to this._

_Callie_

"Camp Rock," Shane groaned as Mitchie said, "Maddie's." They pulled out their cells and started calling people.

"Uncle Brown, have you seen Maddie?" Shane paced some more, raking his free hand through his hair.

"No, and good morning to you too, sunshine," Brown joked.

"Don't start with me, Uncle Brown. I don't have time for this," Shane replied angrily.

"Whoa, what's going on? Is everything OK? How's Mitchie? How are you? And Callie?" Brown knew something was troubling his nephew.

"No, and Mitchie and I are fine. It's Callie, she's missing." Shane said, feeling helpless. "Are you sure you haven't seen her anywhere?"

"No, I haven't, but I'll be sure to look out for her once campers start arriving," Brown promised. "Don't worry, Shane, we'll find her."

"I hope so," Shane worried, glancing at Mitchie, who'd just finished talking to Jason.

"Any luck?" Shane said, mentally crossing his fingers.

"No, and now Jason's worried, and Maddie's panicking, and…" Mitchie worried too, as tears sprang to her eyes. "Shane, what if something bad happened, and Callie's in serious trouble?"

"Don't say that, Mitchie," Shane said, imagining the worst. "Uncle Brown will let us know if she turns up. She's got to…eventually."

"Maybe…" Mitchie said, as Shane held her close. "And the last thing we said to her made her so mad at us. Shane…"

"I know," Shane sighed, mentally cursing himself for getting so upset over nothing. "We'll find her, Mitchie. Even if Uncle Brown can't. She's our little girl."

Mitchie buried her head in Shane's chest, and Shane held her tighter, resting his head on hers.

_Later…_

"Psst…Maddie!" Callie whispered loudly, as Jason and Maddie were walking towards the welcome area.

"Callie?" Maddie's eyes bugged out as she turned around and saw Callie peeking around a big bush. Jason wasn't paying attention, as he was carrying his and Maddie's things, and he suddenly spotted a birdhouse with plenty of birds in it.

"BIRDS!" Jason dropped everything and started sprinting over to it. "They're so beautiful."

Maddie rolled her eyes at her dad's obsession. "Callie, what are you doing here?" Maddie wondered, as she walked over to her friend. "I thought your parents wouldn't let you go."

"They wouldn't, but Great-Uncle Brown's family, and he'll let me stay. I'm sure he will," Callie said confidently.

"I hope so too," Maddie said, knowing she'd leave if Callie was kicked out.

"Oh, you are, are you?" Callie and Maddie froze as they felt a hand on their shoulders. Turning around, they stared straight into the eyes of Great-Uncle Brown.

"Great-Uncle Brown…" Callie gulped as she put on a brave smile. Maddie looked like she was about to faint, and Brown did not look the least bit amused.

AN: Ooh, Callie's gonna get it! Will Brown let her stay? Will Shane and Mitchie ever find out where Callie went? What's going to happen? The faster you review, the faster I'll post. If only I didn't have so much homework (groans).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting with Brown

Callie and Maddie froze as they felt a hand on their shoulders. Turning around, they stared straight into the eyes of Callie's Great-Uncle Brown.

"Great-Uncle Brown…" Callie gulped as she put on a brave smile. Maddie looked like she was about to faint, and Brown did not look the least bit amused.

"Well, well, well," Brown remarked solemnly, folding his arms. "If it isn't my favorite grand-niece and her best friend. What are you two doing here?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Callie said, feeling like she was about to go to the principal's office.

"I see. Let's talk in my cabin, shall we?" Brown suggested. "Maddie can come along too."

Brown led them away, while some of the other campers stared at Callie and Maddie, whispering curiously to each other and wondering what was going on.

"Who's that girl with Brown?"

"I don't know, but she looks like she's in trouble."

"Will she get to stay?"

"Who knows? And who's that other girl with her?"

"No idea…but I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later."

Once Callie and Maddie were safely inside Brown's cabin, they sat down and waited for Brown to give them his full attention.

"Let me have it," Brown said, looking at Callie.

"OK, I really wanted to come here. Dad wouldn't let me, so I snuck out and came here, hoping you'd let me stay. Please, Great-Uncle Brown. Don't send me back. Being here…it's my dream. I'll do anything you want, just please, let me stay."

"For the last time, don't call me Great-Uncle. Just call me Uncle Brown…I'm not THAT old." Brown winced as Callie and Maddie giggled. Then Brown became serious. "Callie, sweetheart, I can't. You know the rules. Your dad has to sign the permission form. And since he won't, you can't stay here." Brown said.

"What if I get Mom to sign it?" Callie asked hopefully.

"Over your father's dead body," Brown said, shuddering at the thought. "Your father, he'd never let you come here, and he certainly won't let your mom allow you to. I'm sorry, Callie. You know I'll have to call your parents."

"No!" Callie said, looking extremely afraid now. "What if…what if I worked in the kitchen? I'll work as much as I need to so I can attend classes and everything. Please let me stay, Uncle Brown. Please…"

"I'm sorry, but it's out of my hands. I'll need to speak with your parents," Brown waved her and Maddie out, then dialed Shane's number.

"Hello?" Shane said anxiously.

"Shane, it's good to hear you. It's your uncle," Brown said.

"Is Callie there?" Shane said impatiently.

"Yes, she is. Would you like to…" Brown was about to ask if Shane wanted to talk to his daughter, but Shane interrupted.

"I'm on my way. MITCHIE!" Shane yelled as he hung up.

"Whoa…hon, what is it? Shane, what's wrong?" Mitchie braced herself for the worst.

"Callie…she's at Camp Rock." Shane said, grabbing his car keys.

"Hold on, I'm coming too…" Mitchie knew she'd have to intervene once Shane saw his daughter again, because Shane would go ballistic and scream at her for days, and then ground her until she was 100.

_Back at Camp Rock…_

"Callie?" Brown left his cabin and spotted her and Maddie by the lake. Callie looked up, startled, and hastily wiped her eyes, as Maddie squeezed her friend's hand slightly.

"So…you talked to my parents. And they're coming to take me home. Who cares, I'll just come back here," Callie sniffled. Maddie hugged her and tried to comfort her.

"Callie, sweetheart, I know you love this place. Unfortunately, unless your dad signs the form, there's really not much I can do," Brown frowned as he tried unsuccessfully to comfort her.

"Yes, there is. You're the director, aren't you? You can bend the rules, but you won't," Callie snapped, becoming angry.

Brown was about to say, "No buts," but Callie interrupted.

"You're just like Dad. You don't want me here, do you? You'll do anything to make sure I don't stay here, just so my dad won't come over here and yell at you for letting me stay. You know what? Since you don't want to help me, just leave me alone." With that, Callie stomped off toward the one place she loved…the lake. She saw the canoes not far from where she was, and made her way towards them.

"Maddie, get over here and help me with this!" Callie hissed, as Maddie ran to do her bidding.

"Good Lord, she's more like Shane than I ever imagined. She's a handful, that one," Brown sighed as he watched Callie and Maddie head toward the canoes.

"I'm sorry, Callie," Maddie said, once they had gotten out on the lake. Maddie looked really sad for her friend.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you're the only one who understands me right now," Callie said, still seething with fury.

"I'm not the only one," Maddie said.

"What are you talking about?" Callie looked confused.

"The frogs, of course! They're sad for you too," Maddie said matter-of-factly. Then she made a face. "On second thought, forget frogs. They eat flies, and that's just…eww!" Maddie scrunched her face up in thought, then smiled. "Forget that. What about chipmunks? They're soooo cute. Especially with their bushy tails, and they look so adorable when they're gathering nuts. Better yet, when they stuff nuts into their mouths, and their cheeks look huge…"

Callie managed to smile at her friend babbling, then said, "Thanks, Maddie."

"For what? I didn't do anything. Did I?" Maddie said, trying to remember if she did.

"Yeah, you did," Callie let her friend feel good for once. Maddie smiled, thinking she'd cheered her friend up completely.

"Do you think Dad would mind if I brought a chipmunk home? Or maybe 2? 'Cuz if I just got 1, he'd be lonely…" Maddie wondered aloud. "Yeah, I'll get a guy chipmunk and a girl chipmunk, and they'll be happy. But wait…how would I know which one's a guy, and which one's a girl?" Maddie looked confused as she thought really hard, and Callie appreciated the temporary silence.

Callie rowed out from shore, and let her mind wander back to the happiest times of her life.

"_Look Daddy! Look Mommy! Watch me sing!" 6 year old Callie shouted as she jumped up on the table. Grabbing a turkey baster, she started singing a song from Les Miserables, called Castle On A Cloud._

_When she finished, Callie smiled and bowed when she saw her parents clapping._

"_Callie, that was great! You were amazing!" Mitchie had nothing but praise for her daughter, and Callie beamed, clearly loving the attention._

"_Yes, you were. Look out, Broadway, here comes Callie!" Shane picked his daughter up and swung her around in a circle, smiling as Callie laughed and said, "Not yet, Daddy. I have to practice lots more."_

"_OK, honey, but you need to eat too. And dinner's in an hour," Mitchie reminded her._

"_Yes, Mommy," Callie said as she started singing another song. Shane and Mitchie smiled to one another before leaving the room. Callie twirled around as she sang, pretending that she had an audience of hundreds._

_End of Flashback_

Callie remembered when she got the call 2 years later, when she was 8. It was the call that changed her life forever.

"_Callie?" Shane called his daughter._

"_Yes, Daddy?" Callie said, as she took a break from singing._

"_Guess what?" Shane said, barely able to keep the excitement from his voice._

"_What?" Callie started getting excited too._

"_You know how someone called just now?" Shane paused as Callie nodded. "That was the director. Honey, you got the part!"_

"_YAY!" Callie squealed. "I'm gonna be on Broadway!" _

"_Callie, that's wonderful!" Mitchie said, coming in from the other room. She'd been talking to the director. "We're so proud of you!"_

"_Just wait till Nate hears about this," Shane said, smiling. "On second thought, don't get him started. He'll just go on and on about his favorite Broadway memories. Trust me, Callie, you don't want to go there."_

_End of Flashback_

"Earth to Callie…" Maddie waved her hand in front of Callie's face. Callie forced herself to break free from her thoughts, and looked at her friend.

"What is it, Maddie?" Callie sighed.

"I was just thinking…if they don't let you stay here, will they kick me out too?" Maddie wondered.

"No, Maddie. Your dad's teaching here, so you can stay with him while I'm gone," Callie said for the millionth time.

"But I don't want to stay. It won't be fun without you," Maddie looked sad.

"Thanks, Maddie," Callie managed a small smile. "But what about the chipmunks?"

"They'll be OK," Maddie said seriously. "At least they have each other. But if I stay here and you leave, you won't have anyone."

The girls hugged as Maddie's eyes grew large. "Callie, look!"

"What is it?" Callie wondered as she glanced back to shore. Striding purposefully to the water's edge were her parents and Brown. Shane looked positively murderous, his eyes were blazing daggers, and next to him was Mitchie, her eyes a mixture of anger and sadness. Brown looked like he was there to referee a soon-to-be smackdown that he really didn't want to watch.

"Oh no," Callie gulped, seeing the look on her parents' faces and Brown. She'd never seen her dad that mad before. She'd only heard about her dad's temper, but was obviously fortunate enough not to experience it first-hand. That is, until now.

"Your parents look really mad," Maddie said, stating the obvious. "What are we going to do?"

"It's time to face the music, I guess," Callie said, taking the oars in her hands and rowing. "It's now or never."

"Whatever happens, Callie, I'm on your side," Maddie said, as Callie dreaded the lecture she knew was coming.

AN: Ooh, Callie's gonna get it! What will Shane and Mitchie say? Will Callie be able to stay at camp? Who knows? I'm not even sure I do (lol). Please review…it'll make me post chapters up faster.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: OMG, you guys are awesome! Thank you so much for voting for my other fanfic, Camp Rock Tales (which won a Fantastalistic Award for Favorite Romance in starsnuffers fanfic contest.) I really didn't think I'd win, since all the other stories were just as amazing. Anyways, the reason why I haven't been able to post until now was because I really wanted to capture Callie's emotions. I hope I did her justice and made her character realistic. Now, let's move on to the next chapter...

Chapter 3: A Gray Family Reunion

"CALLIE ELIZABETH GRAY, HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY TO CAMP ROCK WITHOUT TELLING US!" Shane roared, causing all the other campers and staff to stare in their direction.

Callie walked forward, ignoring all the campers pointing at her and whispering. She clenched her jaw and let her eyes bore into her father's. She wouldn't leave Camp Rock, no matter what her father said.

"That's easy, Dad. Remember? You and Mom wouldn't let me come here. This is my dream, to come to Camp Rock and learn how to be a rockstar. And nothing in the world, least of all you, would ever stop me from following my dreams." Callie said, her voice clipped, after she and Maddie had walked up to her parents. She noticed her dad was still beyond angry, and was doing everything in his power not to explode right then and there.

"Um, Madison? Would you please excuse us? This is kind of a family meeting," Mitchie said, not wanting to pull Maddie into it.

"Mrs. Gray, I told you, call me Maddie," Maddie said, then realized they needed to talk. She turned around and began to walk away, when Callie stopped her.

"No," Callie said, her eyes never leaving her dad's. "Whatever you say to me, you can say in front of Maddie."

"All right, then," Mitchie said, still a little tense. She glanced around at the other campers, who were listening intently to their conversation. "On second thought, Uncle Brown, would you mind if we went into your cabin to talk about this?"

"I was just about to suggest it," Brown said, glancing nervously at Shane and Callie, who were glaring at each other. Then he glanced at Mitchie, who was too nervous to speak, and Maddie, who looked oblivious as always.

_Inside Brown's cabin…_

"Please, make yourselves comfortable," Brown said, inviting them inside. He smiled tensely as everyone came in, and chose a seat. Shane and Callie both went to sit in the same seat, and Shane smirked as he sat down before Callie, who had been distracted by Maddie asking her whether there were cute little chipmunks outside.

Callie groaned loudly as Mitchie threw Shane a mean look. Brown saw the whole exchange, and pretended as if nothing happened.

"Now then, Callie, what's your side of the story?" Brown said, observing Shane's sneer. He sat down, facing away from the window.

"You know what it is, and I'm sure everyone else does, but I'll say it again anyway," Callie shrugged. "I've been dreaming of coming to Camp Rock ever since I heard about it from my parents. And this year's the first year I can go, so I ask my parents, and what do they say? No! Who cares if it's been my dream? Who cares if Camp Rock is the one place that can make or break you? Who cares if I miss out on spending my summer learning all about music and improving my singing, dancing, performing, and talent? Obviously not _them…_" Callie glared as she spat out the last syllable, casting a hateful look at her father.

"OK, Shane?" Brown said, knowing he'd hear the same from his nephew.

Shane got up, and after Mitchie glanced at him to calm down, he nodded, took a breath, and started ranting. "Uncle Brown, I don't want Callie coming here. You saw what happened to me all those years ago, and I don't want the same thing happening to Callie. She'll get discovered, just like me, she'll become a famous popstar, just like me, and she'll get a massive ego, just like me. And if she's not careful, the label she signs with will drop her, just like it almost did to me."

"Exactly…almost," Callie cut in. "But it didn't."

"No buts," Brown said, looking stern, but Callie ignored him and went on. "How do you know everything that happened to you will happen to me? I'm not you, and I don't want to be you. I'm my own person, and you can't tell me what to do."

"Actually, I can," Shane smirked, knowing he was in control of the situation. "If I remember, you need MY signature to attend this camp."

"That's right!" Maddie cut in, then looked apologetically at them all. "Oops, sorry…"

Callie ignored Maddie and glared at her father. "Guess again. You're not the only parent I have.  
Then she turned to her mom and put on her sweetest, most innocent smile. "Mom, will you please sign the permission form?" Callie begged.

"Honey, you know I want to," Mitchie looked torn between her daughter and her husband. "But…"

"Again with the buts…" Brown groaned. "All right, I have an idea…Callie, can I speak to your parents alone?"

"I guess…" Callie wondered what Brown was up to, but left as Maddie was pulling her out the door.

"Maddie, slow down!" Callie commanded, a little too late as Maddie flung the door open and took off.

"Watch where you're…" Callie collided with someone as she lost her grip on Maddie. "Hey! Who do you think you are, crashing into me like that?" She glared from the ground, as someone offered a hand to help her up. Callie ignored it and got to her feet.

"I was wondering the same thing," A brown, curly-haired boy smirked, then smiled. "Callie, it's good to see you again."

"Nick!" Maddie hugged their friend excitedly. "Callie, it's Nick!" Maddie jumped up and down. "GROUP HUG!!!!" Maddie grabbed Callie and Nick and squished everyone together. "YAY!" Maddie cried happily.

"Maddie…I…can't…breathe…" Nick grunted as Maddie released her friends.

"Sorry, it's just…yay! You're here!" Maddie said excitedly. "See, Callie? It's Nick!"

"I know, Maddie, I can see that," Callie said, laughing. She looked at Nick as if for the very first time. It'd been a while since they'd last seen each other. Nick had the same curly hair as before, the same look, just like his father, only he'd grown up a lot since the last time, and Callie found herself looking up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad's teaching percussion, and Mom's teaching music production. So I have to come help set up equipment and stuff," Nick explained.

"And my dad's teaching guitar," Maddie said. "He's awesome!"

"Oh, really?" Callie smiled, pretending she didn't know that. "That's cool, Maddie. I'm sure he's an awesome teacher."

"I know!" Maddie said. "I can't wait to go to Dad's class. It'll be fantastalistic!"

"Anyway," Nick went on, as Callie smirked at Maddie's made up term. "Have you guys gotten your welcome packets and stuff?"

"Not yet," Callie said. "You see…" Callie was about to explain her situation when her parents came out. Shane and Mitchie were smiling, whereas Brown looked a little worried.

"Hold on a sec…" Callie said, then ran off to meet her parents. Nick and Maddie followed her, and wondered what was going on.

"So…?" Callie said, waiting anxiously for their decision. "What's the verdict?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Maddie wondered. "What's a verdict?"

"Not that," Nick groaned. "She means, what's their decision?"

"Oh…" Maddie looked like she understood.

"So, what is it?" Callie said, looking at her parents, then Brown.

"We've decided that you can stay…"

"YES!" Callie jumped up and hi-fived her friends.

"GROUP HUG!" Maddie yelled, as Nick and Callie both protested immediately, "Not another one!"

"Fine," Maddie looked cross and folded her arms. "You guys are mean."

"…on one condition." Brown finished, wondering what had gone on between his grand-niece and her friends.

"I knew there was a catch," Callie said angrily. "What is it now, Dad? Huh? Let me guess, I have to work in the kitchen all summer to pay for camp or something?"

Mitchie looked more than a little hurt as her daughter's words hit home. Brown noticed Mitchie's expression, and knew he'd have a talk with Callie later.

"Your parents will be teaching here all summer. Your dad's teaching Hip-Hop dance, and your mom will be teaching voice training."

"I knew it!" Callie grumbled. "Why can't you just leave me alone and let me do what I want? Just once? Is it so hard for me to have just one summer, where I can learn all about music, without my overprotective, smothering, annoying parents, who just don't know when to give me some space?" Callie strode away, her eyes blazing. She ignored her mother's gasps and her father complaining about her for the umpteenth time, and didn't slow down when Maddie and Nick ran to catch up with her.

"Callie, wait!" Maddie complained, as she had to run up to her best friend. "At least you can stay, right? That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Callie grumbled. "But I never thought it'd be with _them…_"

"Maybe it's not as bad as you think," Nick said, trying to be helpful. "It's not like they're out to ruin your life by watching your every move."

"You know, you're right," Callie said, a smile forming slowly. "I know exactly how I'm going to handle my parents. Pretty soon, they won't be bugging me anymore. Or any of us…"

AN: Ooh, Callie's up to something. But what? What happens next? Who knows? I'm not even sure I do (lol). Please review…it'll make me post chapters up faster.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OK, I'm a little upset by the lack of reviews (only 4), but because I'm so nice, I'm gonna post another chapter anyway. Thanks to those who reviewed. This chapter's dedicated to you guys.

I don't own Connect 3, Mitchie, Brown, TobyMac (or their song Gone), or the Veronicas (or their song Leave Me Alone). I do, however, own Callie, Nick, Maddie, Adam, Jerry, and Danielle.

Chapter 4: Guitar Strings and…Other Things

"What are you going to do?" Maddie's eyes were wide, as she held her breath in anticipation.

"You'll see…" Callie kept quiet, not wanting to spoil her surprise.

"Wait, how is that going to prove to your parents that coming here will make you a better person?" Nick asked, confused.

"Yeah…" Maddie trailed off, confused.

"It's not…I just want to have a little fun this summer. There's no harm in that, is there?" Callie smirked. "And who's to say that I'm behind it all? There's lots of other campers here."

Nick shook his head, then glanced at his watch. "Oh snap, it's time for class. I've got to go to Jason's Guitar 101 class."

"Us too!" Maddie said, following Nick. "This is gonna be so cool!"

_In Jason's class…_

"Nick, you are such a dork…" Callie said, as they got there. There was no one else around.

"Hey, you're not the one who has to set up for class, do you?" Nick grumbled, as he pulled out a key and went to the storage closet.

"No way…you have a key to the closet?" Callie said, as her eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, why?" Nick wondered, as Maddie looked lost.

"Maddie, can you go stand over at the door and let us know when people are coming?" Callie said, glancing back at her friend.

"Sure, OK," Maddie said, still not catching on to Callie's idea.

"Nick, come on," Callie grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him inside, and Nick blushed a little, a little too aware of her hand in his.

"What are we doing in here?" Nick wondered, as Callie and Nick had to squeeze together to avoid knocking the instruments and stands over.

"Watch this…" Callie said, reaching for the nearest guitar. She went to work on it, loosening the strings.

"I don't know about this," Nick said, suddenly thinking this wasn't a good idea.

"Are you sure? 'Cuz now you're my partner in crime, you know. If you tell Jason about this, I'll just say you were the mastermind behind it."

"But I'm not," Nick gulped, catching Callie's knowing glance. "OK, my lips are sealed."

"There's more than one way to do that," Callie teased, glancing at Nick's lips. Nick blushed again, but remained silent.

"Are you going to help me out or what?" Callie said, as Nick nodded, then got to work on another guitar.

"Just loosen it enough so that it's out of tune, but when anyone tries to play it, it won't make a good sound." Callie instructed. Nick nodded, as Maddie kept watch.

Callie and Nick finished with the stands, then Nick looked to Callie for further instructions.

"Now start on the music stands…" Callie said, as Maddie saw some students heading towards the classroom.

"Students are coming!" Maddie gasped loudly, as Callie and Nick saw them and started setting up chairs.

"Maddie, help us," Callie hissed, as Maddie set it up.

The group of students came in, and were surprised to see they weren't the first.

"Who're you?" one of them said. He was about Nick's height, slightly taller, and had medium, wavy blond hair.

"Who wants to know?" Callie said back, not exactly friendly.

"I'm Adam, and this is Jerry and Danielle," The guy talking to Callie said. Jerry was a little shorter, with curly, light brown hair and brown eyes, and Danielle had long, wavy brown hair.

"I'm Callie, and this is Nick and Maddie," Callie couldn't help but stare at Adam. She was so focused on him that she didn't see the flicker of jealousy on Nick's face.

"So, let me guess. You guys came early to help set up. You're not geeks, are you?" Adam laughed, as Jerry and Danielle joined in.

"What? No way!" Callie said. Then she narrowed her eyes. "What are you guys doing here so early, anyway?"

"Let's just say, we want to surprise the teacher. You know…with a harmless little prank. Guys?" Adam snapped his fingers, and Jerry and Danielle got to work.

"Oh, don't touch the guitars, we've already loosened the strings," Callie said, as Adam's eyes widened.

"Not bad…" Adam grinned as Callie's heart started doing backflips. "Did you plan that by yourself?"

"Yeah," Callie couldn't help herself. "Hey, what about rearranging the cables on the amps?"

"Nice," Adam grinned in approval, as Maddie protested. "Hey, Dad's not gonna like that."

"Dad?" Adam said, a little suspicious. "You mean, she's…"

"Yeah, but she's a little…out there," Callie whispered. Adam understood, as Maddie said, "Ooh!", and pointed out the window at a chipmunk. "Callie, look! A chipmunk!"

"Maddie, focus!" Callie reminded her, as Maddie said, "Oh yeah! Oops, sorry!" and went back to keeping watch.

"Nick, could you help Maddie?" Callie said. Nick nodded reluctantly, not wanting to leave Callie alone with Adam, but he went to keep watch with Maddie anyway.

"You're right, Maddie won't be a problem at all," Adam said.

Adam's POV: But Nick might…

They worked together, trading glances every so often when the other wasn't looking.

About 15 minutes later, students started coming in, and Maddie sat next to Callie as always. There was another seat available on Callie's other side, which Nick went to sit in, but Adam got there first and smirked. Nick sadly walked over to Maddie's other side, and sat next to her.

"Mind if I sit here?" Adam gave Callie a smile, and Callie melted on the inside.

"No, not at all," Callie said, smiling back. She hoped she sounded cooler than she felt.

"Cool. And btw, I'm gonna be the guy who gets to sit next to you all the time. If that's all right with you…" Adam said confidently.

"Yeah, sure...OK," Callie mumbled, trying not to sound too overly excited. They smiled at each other, then Adam turned to talk to his friends. As soon as his back was turned, Callie squealed as Maddie looked confused.

"What?" Maddie asked.

"OMG, isn't Adam soooo hot?" Callie said, trying to keep her voice down.

"The guy you just talked to? He's OK…" Maddie glanced over her shoulder, and saw her dad coming in.

"OK guys, I'm Jason, and I'll be teaching guitar this summer. Callie, why don't you show us what you can do?"

"Sure," Callie couldn't resist showing off a little. She loved being the center of attention, and loved it when everyone's attention was on her. She took out her own guitar and walked up to the front of the class. She started playing Play My Music and sang along. When she was finished, Jason and the class clapped and cheered.

"Great job, Callie!" Jason said. "That was awesome! Great song choice, by the way. I love that song…" Jason trailed off, then noticed everyone's eyes were on him. Callie cleared her throat, reminding him to continue, and Jason remembered where he was. "OK, those of you who can play guitar, I want you to practice a song and make it your own by the end of this week. For those of you who can't, come up and grab a guitar and some sheet music from the closet."

The class split up into two groups, as Callie stayed in her seat. So did Maddie, Nick, Adam, and Jerry, and a few others. Danielle left them and went to Jason's group.

"Hey, what happened in here? Why are all the guitar strings loose?" Jason said, as he opened the storage closet. Jason paused for a moment, tried to regroup, and then said, "OK guys, first lesson, stringing your guitars. Everyone, grab a guitar, and follow my instructions."

The group did as Jason said, and Maddie looked at her father's group. "Callie, don't you think we should tell Dad that we…"

"No, Maddie," Callie said. "We don't know anything about that, do we?" Callie stressed the last 2 words of her question, and Maddie nodded.

"No, I guess not," Maddie said, although she did.

By the time Jason had explained how to restring a guitar properly, it was time to go to voice training. Callie didn't look too disappointed, because Adam whispered, "Don't worry, it's set for next time."

Callie and her friends went to class, and Mitchie was there as they came in.

"Hi, Callie," Mitchie greeted warmly, hoping Callie had gotten over having her parents teaching by now.

Callie ignored her mom, and sat down way in back.

"Is that your mom?" Adam said, sliding into the seat next to her.

"Adam? I didn't know you sang…"

"I don't, but I saw you come in here, and I wanted to be in the same class as you," Adam smiled his smile, and Callie couldn't help but smile back.

"But you could get in trouble," Callie said, then regretted her words instantly.

"Who cares? You're definitely worth it." Adam said, pouring on the praise. "By the way, you never answered my question."

"Oh, yeah, that's my mom," Callie said, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her.

"Really? 'Cuz you're a lot prettier than she is," Adam grinned.

Callie was about to say something back, but Mitchie had called the class to attention.

"Hi everyone, I'm Mitchie, and I'll be your voice teacher this summer. Some of you will be having private voice lessons with me, based on what I hear from you this week. Now, let's start off with the basics. Who wants to sing for me?" Everyone except Callie, Adam, Jerry and Nick raised their hands.

"Eeny, meeny, miney, you…" Mitchie used the same method that Brown had used to choose her.

"Callie!" Maddie hissed, as Callie realized everyone's eyes were on her.

"Why me?" Callie said. Usually, she loved singing, but not when she was too busy gazing at Adam.

"I'll do it," Adam said, but Mitchie shook her head. "No, I picked her...Callie, come on, I know you have a great voice. Sing for me…"

"Fine…" Callie grumbled. She thought for a moment, then knew exactly what she wanted to sing.

I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round  
Dragging me down  
Making a sound because you wanna  
I guess that's why I like messing with you  
Putting you through  
A lesson or two, because I'm gonna  
Before I go my own way  
I just gotta say

Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, Leave me alone

There was the time I thought you were the one  
Having some fun  
Getting it done  
What an illusion  
'Cause you were trying to take control of me  
That couldn't be, I need to be free of this confusion  
Don't give me a guilt trip, because I'm so over it

Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, leave me alone

Don't turn around and don't look back  
I see right through all your selfless acts

Oh

Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, leave me alone

If you win your love

I'll feel better on my own

Leave me alone

Callie glared at her mom before sitting back down.

Ignoring the tears that came to her eyes, Mitchie swallowed, then said after pausing, "Great job, Callie. Anyone else?"

Nick volunteered, and glared at Callie before going up. (AN: I changed the lyrics a little to fit Callie's attitude towards her mom).

I told your mom that you should treat her like a lady and  
She told me all the things you did and it was shady, girl  
She said that what you say and what you do are different things  
While all this time you weren't even listening

She said she's had enough  
Well, it sounds to me like you're straight out of luck  
And she said she's all through  
And life's not blowin' her kisses, thanks to you

I wanna know, wanna know what you were thinkin'  
I can't imagine why it didn't even sink in  
They say you never know what you got till it's gone  
(Never know what you got till it's gone)  
I wanna know, wanna know what you were thinkin'  
I can't imagine why it didn't even sink in  
They say you never know what you got till it's gone  
(Never know what you got till it's gone)

She said she's had enough  
So, it sounds to me like you're still out of love  
And she said you weren't true  
And life's not blowin' her kisses, thanks to you

She said it's gonna be alright  
Cause she'll get through the pain and she's opened her eyes  
And she said you'll come crawling back  
But after what you did to her, she won't have any of that

"Thank you, Nick, that was great," Mitchie said, noticing Nick smirk at Callie before taking his seat.

At the end of class, Callie walked out, not waiting for Maddie to follow her.

"Maddie, wait," Nick said, as he saw Adam stop Callie and talk to her.

"What's up?" Maddie wondered.

"Do you…maybe want to have lunch with me?" Nick said.

"Sure!" Maddie said happily, as Nick looked relieved.

"Good, because there's something I want to talk to you about," Nick explained.

"OK," Maddie said, thinking Nick was about to ask her out.

Nick's POV: Should I tell Maddie I like Callie? What if Callie doesn't like me back? Even worse, what if Callie won't forgive me for the song I sang? I'm really worried…

AN: Ooh, Nick likes Callie! But what will happen? Will Maddie get mad that Nick doesn't like her? Will she tell Callie? Or will Callie found out some other way? And what about Callie and Adam? And Callie and Mitchie? What happens next? If you want to find out, then all you have to do is review.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the long delay. I've been super busy.

Nick J (runs in and interrupts): Super busy? That sounds so lame. No, you've just been really busy. That sounds better.

Me: Fine, "Mr. President". Now, can I get back to my AN?

Nick J (rolls eyes): I guess…(leaves)

Have you guys heard the songs Can I Have This Dance and Right Here, Right Now (from HSM 3)? I don't really like HSM (since I'm a bigger Camp Rock fan), but I love those songs!

1 more thing before I get to the story. I'm going to my first ever (Jonas Brothers) concert tonight (so it'll be a couple days before I post). Plus I've had writer's block…so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that great.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter's dedicated to you guys.

Previously…

"_Do you…maybe want to have lunch with me?" Nick said._

"_Sure!" Maddie said happily, as Nick looked relieved._

"_Good, because there's something I want to talk to you about," Nick explained._

"_OK," Maddie said, thinking Nick was about to ask her out._

_Nick's POV: Should I tell Maddie I like Callie? What if Callie doesn't like me back? Even worse, what if Callie won't forgive me for the song I sang? I'm really worried…_

Chapter 5: Just Friends…?

_At lunch…_

"Hey, guys," Callie said, as she saw Nick and Maddie coming into the dining hall.

"Hey, Callie," Maddie hugged her friend, as Nick smiled.

"Do you mind if I have lunch with Adam and his friends?" Callie blurted out.

"No," Maddie said, just as Nick was about to say yes. Nick quickly shook his head.

"Great! See you later, guys," Callie walked away, leaving them alone.

"So…Nick, what'd you want to talk to me about?" Maddie wondered. _Please ask me out. Please ask me out…_

Nick was about to say what was on his mind, then he saw Callie glare at her parents as she passed them.

"Um, Maddie? Remember how Callie was all upset about her parents being here?" Nick changed his mind and decided to talk about something more important.

"Yeah, why?" Maddie asked.

"Don't you think we should do something about that?" Nick said. "I hate seeing Callie upset. And look what it's doing to her parents."

"Yeah, I know. But what can we do?" Maddie looked lost.

"I've got an idea," Nick said, his eyes sparkling.

_Right after lunch…_

"Hurry!" Callie hissed, as Adam glanced around before putting the last touch on the sound system.

"It's all set," Adam grinned as Callie let out a big sigh of relief.

"Great, now let's sit back and watch the show," Callie smirked, as her dad came in.

"OK, guys, I'm Shane, and I'll be teaching hip-hop dance. Now, spread out across the floor. Grab a mike and a hat, and try to follow me. Hurry up!" Shane said, looking around as he spotted his daughter. "Callie, turn the music on."

"Callie, no!" Adam whispered, as several other people noticed and tried not to smile.

"What?" Callie glanced back at Adam, then caught her dad's angry glance.

Callie went over, and pushed the power button. Suddenly, the sound system sparked and blew up. The girls screamed, as the guys laughed.

"OK, who did this?" Shane spoke up, his voice deadly. He looked around and his gaze fell on Callie. "Callie?"

"No, Dad," Callie shot back, just as forcefully. "It's nice to know that you don't trust me one bit. I didn't do it."

Shane continued to stare at his daughter, and Callie saw the disappointment in her dad's eyes. "Callie, see me after class. You'll need to speak with Uncle Brown."

"But I didn't do it!" Callie said, her temper rising.

"We'll see about that," Shane glared at Callie, as she glared back.

Callie seethed with fury as Shane turned his attention back to the class, and called out the steps, counting as he did so.

"Callie," Adam said, trying to get her attention. But Callie was too busy staring daggers at her father to notice.

"Ooh, Callie, you're in trouble," Maddie's eyes were as big as saucers.

"You think?" Nick rolled his eyes at Maddie, and Maddie looked hurt.

"Guys, don't worry. Dad's more in trouble than I am, once I'm through with him," Callie said, as she continued glaring.

"If you say so," Maddie shrugged.

Just then, one of the other campers tripped on a dance move, as Adam and his friends laughed. Callie joined in.

"Looks like someone has two left feet," Jerry commented, as they laughed harder.

"Is there a problem?" Shane said, turning around and coming over.

"No, it's nothing," a girl said, getting up and looking embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" Shane asked. "I can go over it again if you want."

"No, it's OK," the girl said.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want your wife to know that you're staying after class to tutor some girl," Adam called out, as the class burst into laughter.

Shane's eyes blazed, and he strode forward, took the guy by his collar, and pinned him against the wall. "Come again?"

"What's going on here?" Brown said, passing by and seeing Shane pin the guy to the wall.

"Nothing," Shane said.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me," Brown said. "Now, who can tell me what happened? Nick?"

Nick squirmed as everyone's eyes fell on him.

"It's all right, man. Just lay it on me. I have my ways of finding out eventually," Brown said.

Nick told Brown what happened, and ignored the looks Adam and his friends were giving him.

"All right, I've heard enough. Everyone, be sure to work on today's moves. We'll be reviewing them first thing tomorrow. Class dismissed…except Shane, you 3, and Callie, Nick, and Maddie," Brown said, as he pointed at them.

The rest of the class filed out, whispering and glancing at Shane and the other 6 staying behind. Once the others had left, Shane glared at his daughter.

"Now, care to tell me what else is going on?" Brown said, noticing the looks Callie and Shane were exchanging, as well as the glares from Adam and his friends towards Nick.

Everyone started talking at once, except Maddie, who had pulled out her compact and checked her lipgloss.

"All right, all right. You, what are you so upset about?" Brown said, pointing at Adam. "And tell me the truth." Brown gave Adam a look that meant business.

"Him," Adam said, motioning to Nick. "He's the one who blabbed to the class about…"

"What's your name?" Brown said, looking at Shane, who looked at his class list.

"Adam," Shane supplied, as Brown nodded. "Well, Adam, if I hear that Nick's being bullied, or anyone else for that matter, you will be kicked out of camp. That goes for all of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Brown," Adam and his friends said. They left, but not before glancing at Callie, Nick, and Maddie, and whispering among themselves.

"Now, what's going on between you two?" Brown said, glancing between Shane and Callie.

"She blew up my speaker system," Shane said, just as Callie said, "Dad accused me of blowing up his speaker system."

"Ahh, the one time you two agree on something," Brown said, sighing heavily. "All right, Callie, did you break it?"

"WHAT?" Callie shrieked. "How can you take his side? I didn't…"

"I'm not taking sides," Brown quickly clarified. "I just want the truth. Shane, do you have any proof that she did it?"

"Just look at her," Shane said. "She's just like I used to be. You know…like Tess. Except she's worse."

"Who's Tess?" Callie said, trying to change the subject.

"Nice try, poppet," Brown chuckled. "You're right, Shane. You're a tricky little thing, aren't you?" Brown said to Callie. "Lucky for your father, I know every trick in the book. I should know, I wrote it."

"Really?" Callie said, surprised. "What other tricks do you know?"

"Yeah, like we'd tell you," Shane scoffed. "Now, about your mom. Why did you ignore her the way you did? I know you know what I'm talking about."

"Nothing, I just…didn't want to talk to her," Callie lied.

"Right, and Nate and Jason are hotter than I am," Shane said. "Seriously, Callie. I know you're mad at us for being here and "keeping an eye on you", as you say. But don't you dare take it out on your mother. If you have a problem with me, deal with me. Keep your mother out of it. Don't treat your mother like that. Understood?"

"Fine," Callie grumbled. "But that doesn't mean I'm not still incredibly mad at you."

"What is it with you two and the word 'but'?" Brown said, throwing his hands up in surrender. "No buts, understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Brown," Shane and Callie said together.

"And Callie, if you're thinking about pulling any pranks, on anyone, especially your parents, just remember that I've got my eye on you. It's my job," Brown said, as Callie got the message.

"I got it, Uncle Brown," Callie mumbled, not looking Brown in the eyes. "No pranks."

"That's my girl," Brown beamed. "Go on, I'm sure Maddie and Nick are waiting for you."

Callie walked out, just in time to see Maddie with tears streaming down her face, and Nick looking really sad.

"Maddie, I'm sorry, I just…" Nick said, but Maddie cut him off.

"I get it, how could you? I'm just a stupid girl, aren't I? Of course you wouldn't be interested. You're too smart," Maddie cried, running off.

"Callie," Nick said, noticing Callie's presence after a few moments.

"What's wrong with Maddie?" Callie wondered.

"She just asked me out," Nick said, still stunned.

"And you let her down. Why?" Callie said. "Maddie's pretty. And I think you two would be great together."

"I don't like Maddie like that," Nick said, looking down.

"I wonder why she's so upset then," Callie remarked. "Maddie only cries if someone's mean to chipmunks. Did she say why she's sad?"

"No, not exactly," Nick said, looking away.

"What do you mean? Nick, what did you say?"

"I said…I like someone else," Nick said, looking everywhere but at Callie.

"Oh," Callie said, wondering who Nick liked. "Who is it?"

"Callie…" Nick said, finally looking up and taking her hand in his. "I like you…a lot."

"Me?" Callie said, stunned.

"Yeah," Nick said, not knowing if he should keep talking or wait for her to answer. "Do you…like me back?"

"Nick…" Callie said, confused. "I don't like you…not like that. And Maddie…Even if I did like you as more than a friend, I couldn't go out with you, knowing you just broke her heart. I have to talk to her."

Callie went to go talk to Maddie, as Nick sadly watched her go.

AN: Ooh, Callie's in an awkward position, isn't she? What will Maddie do? Will Maddie ever forgive Callie? Will Nick ever win Callie's heart? Or will he fall for Maddie? Please review, and I'll try to post chapters up faster. And if you have any ideas, please let me know. I've still got major writer's block.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: OMJ, the Jonas Brothers concert was AMAZING!!!! I've never had so much fun in my life! Now I know what the Jonas Brothers mean by what they said…that at their concerts, you're not allowed to sit in your seat. I was jumping up and down and screaming, or dancing and singing along to their songs like there was no tomorrow. And I had to stand up on my seat (because everyone else was), and I was trying to take pictures (but people kept getting in my way. It happens when you're all the way in back.) But there's another thing about Jonas Brothers concerts. No matter how bad the seats are, there are no bad seats, because it's the Jonas Brothers!!!!

And a funny thing happened when I was at the concert…I lost my hearing (it was really loud). So when I came back home (and my parents were wondering why I was coming in so late – I went with my sister, and didn't tell my parents where we were), my sister said she'd taken me out shopping for hours, and we went out for dinner, and a movie), my parents were trying to talk to us, and we were both like, "WHAT?" And they were trying to tell us not to yell so loud, and we just said we were excited (to go downtown), since we almost never go downtown that often. And they bought it!!!! They still don't know we went to a JB concert (and they never will).

I don't have writer's block or anything, I've just been really busy (which is why I haven't posted)…so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that great.

I have the next few chapters written, and I know where this story's going, but depending on your reviews, I might change them and/or the direction of the story.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter's dedicated to you guys.

Previously…

Chapter 6: Facing the Music

"Maddie, wait up!" Callie said breathlessly as she sprinted up to Maddie. Maddie turned around and glared at her.

"What do YOU want?" Maddie said, not bothering to wipe away her tears. She sniffled, but didn't break eye contact with Callie.

"Nick just told me what happened. Are you OK?" Callie said, concerned about her friend.

"What do you think?" Maddie said. "He likes you, not me. I'm so stupid!"

"No, Maddie, you're not stupid. You're nice, fun to be around, and you love chipmunks. Who wouldn't love that?" Callie said, trying to make Maddie feel better.

"Nick…duh," Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Forget Nick, he's a dork," Callie said. "Nick's the stupid one for not liking you back. You're better off without him."

"Wait, are you just saying that so you can go out with him? Do you even like him?" Maddie said, eyeing Callie suspiciously.

"No way!" Callie said. "Nick's so not my type. He and I, we're just friends. And I'd never let any guy come between us. I'm sorry about what Nick did to you."

"That's OK," Maddie said, letting out a sigh of relief. "But he's still really cute…"

"If you say so," Callie said, glancing at Nick, who was watching them closely. "Hold on…"

Callie went over to Nick, and Maddie watched as Callie talked to him. Nick shook his head, but then Callie said something, and at last, Nick nodded.

"What was that all about?" Maddie wondered.

"Nick wants to have dinner with you. Tonight. That's OK, right?" Callie said, as Maddie squealed happily and hugged her friend.

"Are you serious? Yes, that's awesome!" Maddie shrieked again, and laughed as people glanced at her. "I'm so there!"

"OK, now all we need to do is find you the perfect outfit," Callie suggested. She dragged Maddie off back to their cabin, and spent the next hour putting on every possible outfit that Maddie brought with her.

"Nick will love your outfit," Callie said confidently as Maddie looked in the mirror for the millionth time. Maddie had a royal blue blouse on, with a white miniskirt and matching blue shoes. She wore a pair of silver dangle earrings, and had put on a little dab of perfume and some lipgloss.

"Are you sure?" Maddie said doubtfully.

"Yes, royal blue is Nick's favorite color," Callie reminded Maddie.

"It's your mom's too," Maddie suddenly said. (AN: I don't think blue is Mitchie's favorite color, but just pretend it is).

Callie frowned. "I really don't want to talk about my mom right now."

"Oh yeah, oops," Maddie looked sadly at her friend. "I didn't mean to bring it up again. I forgot."

"That's OK, Maddie. I know you didn't mean to," Callie smiled. "I will have to talk to her eventually."

"Want me to go with you?" Maddie offered.

"No, this is something I need to do on my own," Callie said. "Let's talk about something else, OK?"

"OK," Maddie smiled as her phone went off.

"Hello?" Maddie picked up, and heard her dad hyperventilating on the other end.

"Dad, it's OK, don't worry. We'll call Mom later, OK? Stop going crazy and thinking she's going to run off with some heir to the lip gloss empire. Why don't you go look at birdhouses or something?" Maddie suggested.

The truth was, every year after Jason had come back to teach at Camp Rock, he'd added a couple of birdhouses each time. So now there was a birdhouse sanctuary, and Jason was in charge of taking care of them, in addition to his classes.

Callie winced as she heard Jason on the phone. "I…MISS…ELLA!!!!" Jason cried loudly.

"Let me talk to your dad for a second, OK?" Callie said, holding her hand out. Maddie shrugged, but handed it over.

"Hey, Uncle Jason, it's Callie," Callie said, as Jason continued to cry. "I know you miss Aunt Ella, but you'll see her soon. At Final Jam, remember?"

"I know," Jason sniffled, taking lots of deep breaths. "But I really miss her." Jason started crying again.

"Do you have her number?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, but she's always busy and never has time to talk," Jason said, wondering why Callie asked.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Callie said, an idea forming in her mind.

Jason gave her the number, and Callie hung up while Jason was still crying.

Callie quickly dialed Ella's number, and left a message.

"Hi, Aunt Ella, it's me, Callie. I'm calling, because Maddie's out of lip gloss," Callie said, motioning for Maddie to start crying. Maddie watched as Callie pretended to wipe her eyes and stick out her lower lip, and she followed suit by crying (rather badly) and moaning, "I'm out of lip gloss! NOOOO!!!!"

"Do you think you can get some to her by the end of the week?" Callie continued, as Maddie continued moaning and crying. "Maddie's really sad, and I don't know how to cheer her up. She's already used up all of mine, and she can't stop crying. I don't know what to do. Please, Aunt Ella, help us! If you get this message, please call me back at 818-748-8777. I'll talk to you soon, OK? Bye!"

Callie hung up, a smile on her face.

"OK, Maddie, you can stop crying now," Callie commanded, as Maddie continued sobbing.

"I can?" Maddie hiccupped, then stopped.

"Now, all we have to do is wait," Callie said. "Your mom should be here soon, and we have to make sure your dad's not busy with preparing his lesson."

"But what about my dinner date with Nick?" Maddie wondered.

"Oh, yeah. Um, I'll take care of your dad, and you go talk to Nick. After you change, of course. OK?" Callie said.

"YAY!" Maddie said, getting her clothes as Callie went to talk to Jason.

Callie found Jason in his classroom just as he was finishing restringing all the guitars.

"Need help?" Callie offered.

"No, I'm almost done here," Jason said. "I wonder what happened to all the strings."

"Maybe someone forgot to replace them from last time they were used," Callie said, not wanting to admit it was her fault.

"Yeah, I guess that's it," Jason said. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, are you free tonight?" Callie said.

"Yeah, why?" Jason wondered.

"I made a call, and someone's coming in to see you. Someone you'd never expect," Callie hinted.

"Big Bird?" Jason got excited. "Ooh, he's my favorite! I love birds. I'm gonna have to build him a big birdhouse though. And get him something to eat! I gotta go!"

"No, Uncle Jason, it's not Big Bird," Callie held back a smile as Jason looked crestfallen. "I can't tell you who it is, or I'd ruin your surprise."

"Fine," Jason gave up and pouted. "I just hope it's a bird. Or a birdhouse."

"Oh, it's not that. It's much, much better," Callie grinned.

"Tell me who it is!" Jason groaned, as Callie shook her head. "Fine…"

"You'll see this person at dinner tonight. Trust me, it'll be the best surprise you've ever had," Callie said.

"Can I get a hint? Please?" Jason begged.

"Nope. No hints. Just be at dinner, OK?" Callie said.

"Fine," Jason sulked and walked away.

Callie pulled out her phone, and dialed Ella's number again. She waited for a few moments, and was about to leave a message, when suddenly, Ella picked up.

"Hello?" Ella said.

"Hey, Aunt Ella, it's me, Callie," Callie said.

"CALLIE!" Ella shrieked happily, as Callie laughed. "How are you? It's so good to hear your voice!"

"How's your filming going?" Callie asked, while Ella tried to put into words how awesome and fun it was.

"That great, huh?" Callie laughed, as Ella finished.

"Listen, Aunt Ella, do you think you can take a break tonight?" Callie said, thinking suddenly that this wasn't going to work.

"Yeah, I got your message. No daughter of mine will EVER run out of lipgloss. I'll be there tonight, with lots more. I promise," Ella vowed.

"Great!" Callie sighed in relief.

"Do you mind if I bring a friend?" Ella said.

"No, not at all," Callie said, wondering who it was. "Who is it?"

"You'll see," Ella said. "It's just not Camp Rock without my friend."

"I guess it's OK, then," Callie finished, then hung up.

_Later that night…_

"So, Callie, what's this surprise you told Dad about?" Maddie said, as their dads and their friends came up to them.

"A surprise? Callie, hasn't it been long enough?" Jason whined.

"Yeah, Callie, tell Jason already. You don't know how impatient he can be," Nate grumbled, as Caitlyn smacked him.

"What surprise are you talking about?" Mitchie wondered, as her eyes focused on something near them. Mitchie's eyes, and everyone else's, grew wide as they saw a white limo pull up.

"I wonder who that is," Caitlyn remarked, as it slowly came to a stop.

The door opened, and Ella jumped out.

"ELLA!" Jason roared, running towards her.

"JASON!" Ella screamed, as she ran towards him.

They threw themselves at each other and started making out.

"EWW!!!!" Maddie covered her eyes and pretended to throw up.

"Wow, your parents still do that?" Callie said, shocked. "I'm soooo sorry, Maddie."

"Yours do too," Maddie shot back, still disgusted by her parents' PDA.

"Only when I'm not in the room," Callie said.

Just then, someone else emerged from the limo. Mitchie and Caitlyn's jaws dropped even further when they saw who it was.

"Tess?" Caitlyn managed to get out, as Mitchie could only stand there and appear speechless.

"The one and only," Tess smiled as she struck a pose.

AN: Ooh, Tess is back! Has she changed, or is she still the same old Tess? Review and find out!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving.

GO COWBOYS!!!! (What can I say? I'm a huge Dallas Cowboys fan. And that was way before I found out the Jonas Brothers were Cowboys fans too…since Nick was born there). And don't miss the special half-time show during the game. The Jonas Brothers are gonna rock!

I'm soooo happy the Jonas Brothers won Breakthrough Artist on the AMA's. And I loved their performance of Tonight. Joe was awesome, as always, with his singing, and microphone tricks. Nick rocked hard with his green guitar (that's my favorite one of Nick's, besides Kevin's white one), and Nick's voice was unbelievable. And last but not least, Kevin was just as awesome (if not even better) than Joe and Nick. I loved the guitar spin Kevin did…he just keeps getting better and better at doing his awesome spin move! I hated what Jimmy Kimmel said about them though…that was really mean. I love their hair, and I don't think their relationships should be talked about on TV like that. What do you think? Did you think Jimmy was just joking about them? Or did he really mean it?

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. This chapter's dedicated to you all. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!

Chapter 7: Blast from the Past (Part 2)

_Mitchie's POV:_

"Tess?" Caitlyn asked, as Tess stood there grinning. My old cabinmate looked the same as she always had, even better since the last time I saw her at camp.

"The one and only," Tess grinned, tossing her sun-kissed shoulder-length blonde hair back. "So, Shane, you're looking as hot as ever."

_Please tell me she did NOT just say that._

"Hey, Tess," Shane smiled back politely, as he wrapped a protective arm around me and held me close.

"So, you guys went on tour together, got married, and had a daughter. What's your name?" Tess said, talking to Callie like she was a 2 year old girl.

"I'm Callie, and duh," Callie said, looking annoyed.

"Hmm…like father, like daughter, I guess. Not only do you look like your dad, but you're nothing like your mom," Tess said, surprised.

"You don't know anything about me, so don't start assuming I'm just like my dad," Callie said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ooh, I like her," Tess said to Ella, pointing at Callie. "She reminds me so much of…me, when I was her age."

"Which would be like what? 50?" Callie said, not being able to resist.

But Tess just laughed, while I looked appalled.

"Callie, don't be rude. Apologize right now," I commanded.

"Only if she apologizes first. No one insults my mom, or flirts with my dad. Well? What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to apologize? Of course you're not. You're too good for everyone, aren't you? No, that can't be right…wait…I got it! You only think you're better than everyone, but you're not," Callie said, using the same tone of voice that Tess had just used on her, and pretended like she'd just realized that about Tess.

"OK, rule number 1? I never apologize. Remember that. And number 2, I'll admit, you've got guts. We'll talk later, but right now, I've got a meeting with Brown. Nice meeting you," Tess said, smiling at Callie. "And nice seeing you again, Shane," Tess smirked, before gliding away.

"Mitchie," Shane said, as he'd seen my face grow pale. "It's OK, it is…"

"No," I said, beginning to panic. "It's camp…all over again."

"Oh no!" Maddie cried, as she grabbed Callie's wrist and looked at her watch. "I was supposed to meet Nick! I'll see you later, Callie!" Maddie ran off, and I was left alone with my family.

"Guys!" Jason came sprinting in, his face full of excitement. "It's dinnertime! Come on, let's eat!"

"Jase…" Shane said, as Jason pulled Shane and me towards the dining hall. Callie trailed behind us, looking deep in thought.

_At dinner…_

"All right, can I have everyone's attention, please?" Brown called out loudly, standing up from his seat. People stopped talking and eating to look at him. Once the room had fallen silent, Brown smiled.

"I have a special announcement about camp this year. After careful consideration, I've decided to have students pick a mentor, who will spend time guiding and shaping you into the artist you are. The only restrictions are that you must submit an extensive report about how your mentor has inspired you to follow your dreams, that what you've learned from your mentor will help you become the artist you are, and that your mentor has to be one of the teachers you have, and for those of you whose parents are teaching, you are allowed to pick them, as long as you submit an extensive report, not blow it off, like I know some of you are prone to doing. You have until the end of the week to choose your mentors, but once you make a choice, you cannot change mentors. So you'd better choose wisely…" Brown warned, then looked around. "All right, finish eating and whatever it is you need to do, and get a move on." He winked once at everyone, as he sat down again and turned to talk to another teacher.

"I really hope Callie chooses one of us," I said, looking over at her as she laughed and talked with her friends.

"You really hope she will?" Shane asked, looking doubtful. "Come on, Mitch, it's Callie. You know, our daughter? The one who couldn't wait to come here, even if it meant running away from home? She'll probably choose some other teacher, and we both know it."

"I guess," I said reluctantly, still hoping against hope that Callie would pick one of us. But deep down, I had a feeling she wouldn't.

I saw Callie get up, and walk over to another table, but before I could see who she was talking to, Nate and Caitlyn interrupted by sitting down and going on about how great classes were, and how much fun it was to teach dance and percussion.

"That's great, guys," I said dully, as I watched Callie smile and talk some more.

Classes continued as always, with no sign of Callie bursting into class, or running up to me and telling me who she'd decided to pick. I'd ask her as she came and went every day, but Callie had become a professional in not letting her secrets out (when she didn't want them to).

The end of the week couldn't go by any more slowly than it had, and at the end of it, I still hadn't heard from Callie.

Finally, one night, it did.

"Mom! Guess what?" Callie practically ran into the cabin I shared with Shane, and I looked up from my notes.

"Callie, sweetie, what is it? What's going on? Tell me…please!" I snapped, even more curious now that I knew absolutely nothing.

"I just decided who I want as my mentor!" Callie said, looking ecstatic.

My jaw dropped when she said those words, and my heart started beating faster and more anxiously now.

AN: I know it's kind of short, but please review anyway. I'm begging you…


	8. Chapter 8

AN: OK, this chapter's not going to be as long…it happens. You know when you know what you want to write, but every time you try and get it down on paper, it just sounds all wrong? Well, this is one of those times. But anyway, I had to get this out. It'll be a lot better next chapter. I promise.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. This chapter's dedicated to you all.

_Previously:_

"_Mom! Guess what?" Callie practically ran into the cabin I shared with Shane, and I looked up from my notes._

"_Callie, sweetie, what is it? What's going on? Tell me…please!" I snapped, even more curious now that I knew absolutely nothing._

"_I just picked my mentor!" Callie said, looking ecstatic._

_My jaw dropped when she said those words, and my heart started beating faster and more anxiously now._

Chapter 8: Callie's Choice

_Mitchie's POV:_

"Who is it, honey?" I managed a small smile, ignoring the fluttering feeling of my heart doing backflips.

"Tess!" Callie smiled happily. "I mean, I would've picked you, but her mom's T.J. Tyler, who's won a zillion Grammies and counting, and Tess has so many awards and everything…It's OK, isn't it, Mom?" Callie looked worriedly at me, and I shook my head, burying what I was really feeling.

"Of course, Callie," I lied. I knew if I said otherwise, Callie would just get mad and pull a diva fit just like she always did.

"OK," Callie looked at me uncertainly, then said, "I have to go. I promised Maddie I'd meet up with her."

"OK, see you later…" I trailed off as Callie made her way towards the door.

"Hey, baby girl," Shane said as he ran into Callie.

"Dad, stop calling me that!" Callie said, annoyed.

"Well, you are," Shane said, watching as Callie left.

"Whatever, Mr. Pop Star," Callie smirked as Shane looked offended.

"It's Rock Star!" Shane grumbled as I chuckled lightly. Callie left before Shane could complain any further.

"That's so not funny, Mitch," Shane said, pouting as I stood up and held my arms wide open. Shane walked into them, and we stood there for a moment, just holding each other.

I sighed, and felt Shane stiffen. "What's wrong, Mitchie?"

"Callie, she just chose her mentor…" I choked out, trying not to get too emotional.

"And she didn't pick either of us. Caitlyn?" Shane guessed.

"No. You have 2 more guesses…And no, I won't give you any hints," I said, knowing Shane knew exactly who she'd picked.

"Tess," Shane said, sighing as well.

"You guessed it," I said, sitting down. Shane sat down and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back into his arms.

"Shane, what are we going to do?" I moaned.

"What we're not going to do is interfere, no matter how much we want to. If we do, that'll just make Callie even more determined to get back at us," Shane said reluctantly.

"But we can't just sit here and watch her become Tess' protégé…" I said sadly.

"We won't have to…" Shane said, releasing me and standing up. "I think I'll have a word with her." Shane clenched his jaw and walked out.

I watched as Shane left, letting my mind run free. Was Tess any different than before? Or was she the same old Tess, who always had to have her way? Was she any nicer? Or was she just waiting for a chance to steal Shane from me? No sooner had the thought sprung up in my mind than I jumped up and raced after him.

Halfway to Tess' cabin, Uncle Brown spotted me.

"Hello, Mitchie, it's great to see you," Uncle Brown greeted warmly.

"Not now, Uncle Brown," I panted, as I tried to pass him. I saw Shane stepping into Tess' cabin, and the door closing behind him.

"Now wait just a second. Is that any way to speak to your uncle?" Uncle Brown said, winking at me and throwing his arms wide open.

I gave him a hug, and then said, "I need to talk to Tess. Do you mind? I saw Shane going into Tess' cabin."

Uncle Brown gave me a puzzled look, until I explained what I thought was going to happen. He agreed and even walked me over there.

When we got there, Uncle Brown knocked on the cabin, but there was no response.

"Tess? It's Brown. I need to speak with you about Callie…" Brown waited for her response, but there was none.

"Tess?" Brown said again, pushing on the door. It was locked. Brown pulled out his master key and opened her door.

"Hello?" Brown called out, as he and Mitchie walked in.

Inside was the nicest staff cabin Mitchie had ever seen. It was nothing like the one she and Shane shared.

"Tess?" Mitchie called out again, as she stood in the main room. What she and Brown saw when they stood inside made their eyes nearly pop out.

"Tess?" Brown said, incredulous, just as Mitchie said, "Shane?"

Tess and Shane had been sitting on Tess' couch, looking at old pictures. But as soon as Tess had seen Brown and Mitchie, she'd grabbed Shane and kissed him, long and passionately.

"How could you?" Mitchie yelled, turning around and running out of there.

"Mitchie, I didn't…" Shane said, throwing an angry look at Tess and chasing after Mitchie. Brown just stood there and shook his head, too angry to say a word. He pointed at Tess, and motioned for her to follow them.

Tess rolled her eyes, but got up and followed Brown.

AN: I know it's kind of short, but please review anyway. Pretty please, with maraschino cherries on top? I know it's supposed to be regular cherries, but I love maraschino cherries a lot more (I hate regular cherries. They're just not as sweet. And I'm addicted to maraschino cherries, in case you're wondering). Lol. And if you have anything you want to see in future chapters, please keep your suggestions coming, OK? Who knows? I might just work it into the story.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I know it's been forever since the last time I posted, but things just keep getting in the way. I would've posted this sooner, but I had a lot of tests and packing to do, since I'm spending Christmas at Disneyland…The only thing that could make it better is if the JB were here (but they'll be at Disney World.

Anyway, I hope you guys all have a very Merry Christmas, and get everything you could possibly want (except the Jonas Brothers...they're all mine! J/k.).

Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews this chapter. This one's for you.

_Previously:_

"_Mom! Guess what?" Callie practically ran into the cabin I shared with Shane, and I looked up from my notes._

"_Callie, sweetie, what is it? What's going on? Tell me…please!" I snapped, even more curious now that I knew absolutely nothing._

"_I just picked my mentor!" Callie said, looking ecstatic._

_My jaw dropped when she said those words, and my heart started beating faster and more anxiously now._

"_Who is it, honey?" I managed a small smile, ignoring the fluttering feeling of my heart doing backflips._

"_Tess!" Callie smiled happily. _

"_Tess?" Mitchie called out again, as she reached the main room. What she saw when she got there made her and Brown's eyes nearly pop out._

"_Tess?" Brown said, incredulous, just as Mitchie said, "Shane?" _

_Tess and Shane had been sitting on Tess' couch, looking at old pictures. But as soon as Tess had seen Brown and Mitchie, she'd grabbed Shane and kissed him, long and passionately._

"_How could you?" Mitchie yelled, turning around and running out of there._

"_Mitchie, I didn't…" Shane said, throwing an angry look at Tess and chasing after Mitchie. Brown just stood there and shook his head, too angry to say a word. He pointed at Tess, and motioned for her to follow them._

_Tess rolled her eyes, but got up and followed Brown._

Chapter 9: It's Not You…It's Me

"Mitchie, wait!" Shane cried, trying to catch up to his wife. "I didn't mean…"

Mitchie spun around and looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Shane…"

"Mitchie, I didn't kiss Tess. She kissed me. I tried to stop her, but…" Shane looked helpless as he saw some of the classic emotions flicker across Mitchie's face. First disbelief, then hurt, then anger, then jealousy, then hurt again.

"I know, I saw her kiss you. I know you wouldn't do that to me. Not again," Mitchie said, finally breaking down and crying as Shane pulled her into his arms and whispered soothing words to her.

"Listen to me, Mitchie. I love you, and only you. Not Tess, not any other woman," Shane said, grasping Mitchie by the shoulders and looking into her eyes. He began to sing softly, "You're the voice inside my head, the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you, I've gotta find you." Shane stopped, then said seriously, "But I've already found what I'm looking for. You're the woman of my dreams, and I'm never letting you go. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else, and you're the only woman for me."

Mitchie brushed away her tears, and gave him a small smile. "I love you too, Shane. I always have, and I always will."

Mitchie reached up to Shane and looped her arms around him, pulling him close. Their lips met in a long, lingering kiss, after which Mitchie pulled away. Shane pouted, then Mitchie smiled.

"I think there's something we really need to do right now," Mitchie said, pulling Shane behind her. Shane's eyes sparkled as he let his imagination run wild as to what Mitchie meant by that.

Shane was in for a surprise, though, as Mitchie made her way towards Brown's cabin. She knocked once before going right in, not waiting for Brown to come to the door.

"Tess…" Brown groaned as Tess looked equally upset. "How many times do I have to tell you…"

"That you're a slut and a half, and you don't know when to leave people's husbands alone when you know perfectly well that they don't love you. And that…" Mitchie looked murderous as she stalked toward Tess.

Tess actually looked slightly afraid as Shane grabbed Mitchie and held her back.

"Excuse us, Uncle Brown," Shane looked apologetic at his uncle for interrupting, but Brown looked slightly amused.

"Of course you're excused. Mitchie, please, do go on…" Brown bit off a grin as he watched his niece look temporarily stunned, then struggle to describe what she was feeling. "And that what?"

"And that you're a one-hit wonder always trying to bring other people down, just because you can't get out from your mom's shadow. Did I mention those trashy clothes you wear, that ton of makeup you put on, and that screeching you call a voice?" Mitchie said harshly, as Tess opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, absolutely speechless. "Uncle Brown, I'm sorry if I sound harsh, but she deserves it."

"Brown, are you going to just sit there and let her insult me like that?" Tess finally managed to spit out, her eyes flashing and her anger beginning to flare.

"Now, Mitchie," Brown raised his eyebrows, as he silently pleaded with Mitchie to be the bigger person.

"No, Uncle Brown," Shane spoke up. "Tess has always gotten what she wanted. But this time, she won't. I'm Mitchie's, and there's nothing Tess can do to change that…no matter how much she wants to."

"But…" Tess protested, as Brown looked exasperated.

"For the last time, no buts," Brown sighed. "Mitchie, as much as…" He trailed off, then started again. "Do try to be nicer in future, all right, love?"

"OK, Uncle Brown," Mitchie flashed him a smile, as Brown winked at her. Then his expression turned serious. "Now, Tess, what have you to say for yourself?"

"It's not fair!" Tess whined. "She always gets away with everything. Just because she married your nephew doesn't mean she can talk to me like that! I'm Tess Tyler, for cryin' out loud."

"Tess," Brown said, his voice unusually serious. "Why did you kiss Shane?"

"Because," Tess said, as if it were the most obvious reason why. "Because Shane was supposed to be mine. I'm supposed to be the girl with the voice. Me. Not her. I'm T.J. Tyler's daughter. I'm the 'It' girl. And when Mitchie came along, it was all about Mitchie. Not me."

"Jealous much?" Shane smirked, as he put an arm around Mitchie.

"Shane…" Brown warned, as he motioned for Tess to continue. "Tess, go on. Tell me the whole truth. Now. Why did you try and mess things up for Mitchie all those years ago, and why are you trying to mess things up for her again now?"

Tess hesitated, then said really fast, as if that would make it any easier. "It all started when I heard Mitchie sing for the first time. In our cabin. And then when I found out she wrote songs, I couldn't believe it. I thought the best way to keep an eye on her was to invite her to join my group. It was OK for a while, but then she became friends with Caitlyn, and then started getting the idea to sing a solo, so when Final Jam came along, I knew Mitchie was my only competition. I mean, she writes songs, and I'll admit, her voice is pretty good. Not as good as mine though, but still…She was the only real competition I've had in a while, and then my mom called and said she'd be there, so I had to eliminate the competition...I mean, Mitchie. And then afterwards, when Peggy won, she came up to me and told me I'd better tell you what really happened, or she'd tell Mitchie and Caitlyn, and you know how Caitlyn has such a big mouth. So I went and told you what happened, and my mom found out, and said I disappointed her again, and so I had to prove to her and to everyone that I'm the best. And then since that day…I couldn't be humiliated like that again, not in front of my mom. So when Callie called me, it was the perfect chance for me to get revenge. I couldn't stand Mitchie upstaging me yet again, first with her solo, then her getting Shane…"

"I knew it," Shane glared at Tess, barely able to control his temper. "I knew you were still the same old Tess that everyone knows and hates."

"Shane," Brown warned again. Shane fell silent but continued to glare at Tess.

"Tess, I'm more than disappointed in you. How could you do that? How could you be so cruel and mean?" Brown muttered, shaking his head and looking away from Tess.

"Brown," Tess said, looking a little embarrassed now that she'd bared her soul. "I can change. Really, just give me another chance. Please…"

"No, don't," Mitchie said. "I want her out. Away from me, away from everyone. All she does is cause more trouble and drama."

"I don't know…" Brown said, looking at them all. "I'll have to consider what happened very carefully…"

"What's there to consider?" Shane glared at Tess. "That Tess is a cold-hearted bitch who can't stand it when something doesn't go her way? Or that she's slut who doesn't know when to quit making people's ears bleed with her horrible shrieking?"

"Shane, I'm sorry," Tess said, grabbing Shane's arm and pleading with him. "I didn't mean it…"

"Save it for someone who cares," Shane glared at Tess, staring at her coldly and wrenching his arm out of her grasp.

"Shane…" Brown gave Shane a piercing look, almost as if trying to force Shane to apologize for what he just said. Shane stood his ground, meeting his uncle's gaze without blinking. They stared at each other for a long time, then Brown looked away.

"Maybe Tess can stay," Brown changed the subject, looking rather thoughtful. "On a few conditions…"

"Such as?" Tess wondered.

"One, you don't go kissing Shane or any other guy who's dating someone or married to someone," Mitchie said. "Or badmouthing any of us."

"Two, you don't cause any trouble for Mitchie, me, Callie, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, or Ella. Or Nick or Maddie either," Shane added.

"And three, you agree to be Callie's co- mentor, and steer her in the right direction. You'll have to work with Shane, Mitchie, and me, as we'll be co-mentoring her, and you must check in with us as to Callie's progress and research. And you can't do the project for her, or have Peggy or Ella or anyone else do it for you.

"You guys take the fun out of everything," Tess pouted some more, as they all looked at her.

"Do we have a deal?" Brown said.

"What's the catch?" Tess said.

"The catch is that the second you break any or all of those conditions, you are immediately banned from being Callie's mentor. You must apologize to Shane and Mitchie in front of the whole camp, and must present a true summary of what really happened between you. You must also apologize to everyone you have insulted at camp, past and present, and promise never to do it again. Then, and only then, will you be escorted out of Camp Rock for the last time, and never allowed to return. Is that understood, Ms. Tyler?" Brown said solemnly.

"Yeah, whatever," Tess rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Brown cupped his ear as Tess frowned, knowing she had no choice.

"Loud and clear," Tess answered in a small voice. "May I be excused now?"

"Of course," Mitchie answered. "Get out."

"Whatever," Tess gave Mitchie a piercing look, then walked away.

"You OK, Mitchie?" Brown said, holding his arms wide open.

Mitchie walked into them, as Brown held her tight. "I will be."

"I'm sorry, love," Brown said softly, as he released her. "I know how Tess can be."

"It's OK, it's not your fault," Mitchie said. "I'm just sorry you had to get involved."

"Don't be. We're family," Brown winked at her and smiled. "Families have to stick together."

Tess overheard Brown as she remained hidden behind the corner. _Come on, Adam… _Tess thought to herself. _It's all up to you now…_

AN: I know it's kind of short, but please review anyway. Pretty please, with maraschino cherries on top? Lol.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry for the long wait…there's a really good reason for that (going to rant here, so if you don't want to read this, you don't have to. Just skip this section.).

My dad bought me this computer, which all of my stories are on, and he doesn't even know how to use it, but he said that I was on the computer too much, so he said that it was off limits until I'd learned my lesson. And I was like, Dad, it's my computer and you don't even know how to use it, and he was like, it doesn't matter, since he's the one who bought it. So not only was I not allowed to use MY computer for about 2 weeks, but I was lectured at and grounded too. My dad is so not cool (I wish he was though…I wish he could be more like Brown. Then he'd be awesome! But only in my dreams…or fanfic, lol.).

So if this chapter isn't that great, or I make the characters a little more than emotional, you'll know why.

Thanks to those who reviewed. You know who you are, and this one's for you.

_Previously…_

_Mitchie made her way towards Brown's cabin. She knocked once before going right in, not waiting for Brown to come to the door._

"_Tess…" Brown groaned as Tess looked equally upset. "How many times do I have to tell you…"_

"_That you're a slut and a half, and you don't know when to leave people's husbands alone when you know perfectly well that they don't love you. And that…" Mitchie looked murderous as she stalked toward Tess._

_Tess actually looked slightly afraid as Shane grabbed Mitchie and held her back._

"_And that what?"_

"_And that you're a one-hit wonder always trying to bring other people down, just because you can't get out from your mom's shadow. Did I mention those trashy clothes you wear, that ton of makeup you put on, and that screeching you call a voice?" Mitchie said harshly, as Tess opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, absolutely speechless. "Uncle Brown, I'm sorry if I sound harsh, but she deserves it."_

"_Brown," Tess said. "I can change. Really, just give me another chance. Please…"_

"_No, don't," Mitchie said. "I want her out. Away from me, away from everyone. All she does is cause more trouble and drama."_

_Shane glared at Tess._

"_May I be excused now?"_

"_Of course," Mitchie answered. "Get out."_

"_Whatever," Tess gave Mitchie a piercing look, then walked away._

"_You OK, Mitchie?" Brown said, holding his arms wide open._

_Mitchie walked into them, as Brown held her tight. "I will be."_

_Tess remained hidden behind the corner. Come on, Adam… Tess thought to herself. It's up to you now…_

Chapter 10 – Callie's Final Jam (Part 1)

Maddie was sitting by herself at the lunch table, when Adam and his friends came by.

"Where's your boyfriend, Maddie?" Jerry said loudly, as Adam told him to keep his voice down.

"Yeah, he's hot," Danielle smirked, glancing at Maddie to see if she struck a nerve.

"Who?" Maddie pretended not to know who they were talking about.

"You know, that guy who's always hanging around you and Callie. Why doesn't he have any guy friends?" Jerry said rudely.

"Maybe it's 'cuz he doesn't want to get in any trouble this summer," Adam said, snapping his fingers. "You know, since he's a teacher's pet, and his parents are teachers here."

"Or maybe, it's 'cuz he's secretly a girl," Jerry suggested. "Or gay…take your pick."

"Or maybe he likes you. No, wait…why would he like you? You're stupid," Danielle laughed, and the guys joined in.

Maddie blinked her eyes before they could see her tears, and suddenly she felt someone put their hands on her shoulders and give her a gentle squeeze.

"Or maybe…" Nick said, coming up quietly behind Maddie, "it's because Callie, and Maddie here, are my best friends, and I like spending time with them. Just like you guys and Danielle."

"Uh-huh, yeah…" Danielle rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, babe."

"Sure, man…" Adam said, seeing Callie come in. He shrugged, and muttered "If you say so."

Adam motioned for Jerry and Danielle to follow him over to Callie. Danielle mouthed the words "Call me", making a sign with her hands and winking at Maddie before leaving.

"So…" Nick tried to think of something to say, as Maddie sniffled at him. "Maddie, don't…Just ignore them."

"I…can't…help…it," Maddie's tears flowed freely now, and Nick pulled her into a hug. "What they said…and Danielle…"

"Danielle doesn't stand a chance with me. Not after the way she talked to you," Nick said, pulling Maddie's chin up and looking her in the eyes. "Don't listen to anything she says, OK?"

"OK," Maddie said, after a long pause. She tried to give Nick a brave smile, and Nick smiled back encouragingly. "So, you like spending time with me?"

Nick blushed. "Yeah, you're my friend, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Maddie said sadly, looking away. "I'm your…_friend_." She said, stressing the last syllable.

"Maddie," Nick said, looking genuinely apologetic. "It's just…I really like Callie."

"I know," Maddie said. "I just thought…"

"Thought what?" Nick interrupted.

"That maybe you could like me. Callie always gets the guy, and for once, I wanted to be the one who did." Maddie dreaded what Nick was about to say.

"Maddie, I do like you," Nick looked at her seriously. "But we're so different."

"And you and Callie aren't?" Maddie continued. "Callie's always done whatever she wanted, and she's outspoken, and bold, and so not like you. You're quiet, sweet, nice, cute…"

"You think I'm cute?" Nick was stunned.

"Fine, you're not cute. You're hot, OK?" Maddie grumbled.

Nick snickered. "Me? Hot? I don't think so…"

"The point is, I like you, you like Callie, Callie seems to like Adam, and…" Maddie trailed off as she lost her train of thought. "This isn't going to work, is it?"

"No, I don't think it is," Nick said softly. "Maddie, I'm sorry." He looked at Maddie, and the genuine sadness on his face melted away all of Maddie's anger and hurt.

"It's OK," Maddie said, trying to be strong. "Maybe you're right...about us not working out because we're too different. Friends?" Maddie stuck her hand out, waiting for Nick to take it.

"Always," Nick agreed. He smiled at Maddie and hugged her tightly. Maddie hugged him back just as hard.

"So…want to rescue Callie from Adam?" Nick said, glancing over at Callie.

"We don't have to," Maddie said, following his gaze and watching as Brown came in and interrupted Callie's and Adam's conversation.

Callie stepped back and watched as Brown and Adam exchanged a few words, then Adam stormed off, followed by his friends and Brown, who stopped and gave Callie a hug before leaving. Then Callie came over.

"Guys, you'll never guess what happened!" Callie said breathlessly.

"What?" Maddie looked curious.

"Let me guess…Adam got kicked out of Camp Rock for blowing up one of the cabins…" Nick said, then laughed as Callie tossed a strand of spaghetti at him.

"No…apparently someone saw Adam sneaking off in the middle of the night and trying to set up one of his infamous pranks. And since Jerry and Danielle were helping him, they've been kicked out too," Callie informed them. Then she glanced at her watch. "Oh snap…"

"What?" Nick wondered.

"I promised my parents I'd meet them before class. You know, to work on the project." Callie grabbed her bag and was almost out the door before her friends stopped her.

"Wait, your parents? But I thought you were meeting with Tess…" Maddie looked confused.

"Yeah, about that...It so happens that Tess is Adam's aunt, and she was getting him to spy on us to see what we were doing for Final Jam, so that she could come up with something to help him blow us away."

"No way," Nick smiled, knowing his biggest threat was gone.

"So yeah. Nick, start working on the music. I'll work on lyrics, and Maddie, just listen and see if if you can come up with a dance for it. OK? Great. I'm thinking something along the lines of This is Me. I gotta go, but I want to work on it every day from now until Final Jam time. OK? Good…" Callie said very quickly as she got up and walked away, not waiting for a response.

The weeks passed quickly as Callie, Maddie, and Nick spent every possible minute outside of class working and perfecting the songs they would be performing during Final Jam. Callie had a harder time, going back and forth from rehearsals to meeting with her parents and working on her individual project. It was enough to make anyone snap, and the strain soon took its toll.

"Can't a girl get some peace and quiet for once?" Callie yelled, getting up from her spot by the lake and throwing her notebook and pen to the ground. She hadn't seen the person behind her, and added, "Whoever you are, you'd better have a good reason to…"

"Sorry," Nick blushed. "I just wanted you to hear something…"

"What?" Callie said, looking embarrassed at her outburst. "Is it for Final Jam?"

"Yeah," Nick said softly.

"Come on then. What are we waiting for?" Callie grabbed Nick's hand and took off running.

"Wait…Callie…SLOW DOWN!" Nick gasped as he tried to keep up. But Callie kept going, faster and faster towards the place where she knew Maddie and Nick had practiced for hours.

"Callie!" Maddie turned around and saw her friend, squealed, then launched herself at Callie. "You HAVE to see this!"

"See what?" Callie was intrigued.

Nick went over to the keyboard, played a few notes, and said, "Just wait until I add the drums and the guitar." He then added the drums and the guitar to the first melody, which he'd already recorded, and pretty soon, Callie was nodding her head to the beat.

"Watch this!" Maddie started dancing around, and Nick nodded his head encouragingly. Callie was impressed. She knew Maddie could dance, but the way Maddie danced to Nick's playing was absolutely awesome.

Nick started singing…

AN: What song do you think Nick should be singing? Let me know in a review, OK? It has to be a song that Maddie can dance to, but have drums and guitar in addition to Nick playing the keyboard (something like Lovebug, but not as acoustic). Maybe something like Party (by Demi Lovato).


	11. Chapter 11

AN: As always, thanks to everyone for reading or reviewing this story. You guys are the best, and this one's for you.

Poll: What's a good phone to get if you want to download music, text, and/or want navigation on a cell phone? I kind of broke my cell phone (I can pull the monitor part off on one side, and the other side will eventually come out if I drop it again), so I'm wondering which one to get (BTW, I'm on a Verizon plan, but I've never had texting on it before…and my parents don't think texting or downloading music is necessary. Me? I can't live without music, and I want to be able to text friends (they all have texting on their phones…lucky them). Although I probably won't text much until I get used to texting. And I can't really switch to AT&T or some other cell phone provider, since I'm on a Verizon family share plan). Any ideas? Oh yeah, and it can't be that expensive, since I'll have to pay for it myself (but I'd rather get the best deal, even if it's a little more expensive, than a cheaper deal (but not as worth it).

Disclaimer: I don't own Party or Gonna Get Caught by Demi Lovato. And FYI, I changed the lyrics a little to fit the story. But I do own my own ideas…

Chapter 11 – Callie's Final Jam (Part 2)

I saw you looking over  
Now I see you moving this way  
Pushing through the crowd  
Like you've got something to say

But you couldn't walk  
Cuz the music's taking over your feet  
I can tell by your toes that  
You're rocking to this beat

You gotta dance til you ache  
Til you drop and break  
Free your soul  
Let me see you shake

One by one  
We're stealing the stage  
Here we come, so get  
Out of our way

It won't be long  
Til the summer's gone  
Get your party on  
So sing along

Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
So we'll scream it out loud

I know your type

And all the hype

Is going straight  
To your head

And everybody's stopping

What they're doing

Cuz your face is turning red, yeah

You gotta learn  
How to move  
To the groove  
Give in or get out

Put your hands

In the air

Stand up

In your chair

And shout!

We're all dolled up  
With nowhere to go  
You want to get out  
And put on a show

There's nothing wrong  
With staying home

As long as you've got  
Your radio

It won't be long  
Till the summer's gone  
Get your party on

So sing along

Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
So we'll scream it

Don't wait  
And don't you be late  
Get your party on  
So sing along

Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
So we'll scream it out loud

Come on, Camp Rock, bring it home for me, baby!

The little things that you do

From across the room

I see you sending me clues

They're in the way you make me move

[It won't be long  
Till the summer's gone  
Get your party on

So sing along

Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
So we'll scream it

Don't wait  
And don't you be late  
Get your party on  
So sing along

Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
So we'll scream it out loud

Get your party on, get your, get your party on

Get your party on, get your, get your party on

Let's do it again!

"Wow, Nick," Callie smiled, definitely surprised. "I didn't think you had it in you to write a song like that."

"Thanks," Nick blushed, looking down and beginning to feel very self-conscious. "I wasn't sure whether you'd like it."

"It's just…" Callie began, then saw Nick and Maddie looking at her intently.

"Just…what?" Nick prompted.

"It sounds a little too…summery, don't you think?" Callie said.

"Duh," Maddie cut in. "It's supposed to, since, you know, it's summer..." Maddie rolled her eyes, as if that were completely obvious.

"We get it, Maddie," Callie snapped, a little too harshly. Maddie looked away sadly, then Callie continued. "I mean, it's great for summer camp, but if we're going to be stars, we have to come up with something that'll stand out. Not stuff like this."

"So you don't like the song?" Nick said, taking it personally.

"It's OK, but it's cookie cutter pop star stuff. We're better than that. We need to write something like…" Callie pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, and unfolded it. She began to sing…

You pull me in with your smile  
You make me melt with your voice  
Now I've been gone now for awhile  
Just to find that I'm your seventh choice  
And I don't wanna pay the cost  
But it'd be best if you get lost  
Cuz you know you'll never change

Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games in my mind  
You better get out of my head, cuz you're wasting your time

And don't say it's forever

And don't play cause you had your shot  
You better stop messing around

Cuz you're gonna get caught

You promise me all of your time  
I guess I'm not the only one  
The thing is it's my heart on the line this time  
I'm your number one or I'm gone

Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games in my mind  
You better get out of my head

Cuz you're wasting your time

And don't say it's forever  
And don't play cause you had your shot  
You better stop messing around

Cuz you're gonna get caught

No don't try to get me back  
I won't forget about our pack  
I never had the guts to leave  
Now you're making it  
Now you're making it much easier for me to see

And don't say that you're sorry  
You're breaking every inch of my heart  
I should've known from the start

That it's all just a lie

And don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games in my mind  
You better get out of my head

Cuz you're wasting your time

And don't say it's forever  
And don't play cause you had your shot  
You better stop messing around,

Cuz you're gonna get caught

Yeah, you better stop messing around

Cuz you're gonna get caught

"So…what do you think?" Callie wondered, as her friends stood there, their mouths agape.

"It's so…" Maddie struggled to find the right words.

"…you," Nick finished.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Callie narrowed her eyes.

Maddie gave Callie a blank stare, meaning she had no clue.

"It means, it's good, since you wrote it," Nick added, a little too slowly.

"What? You don't think I can pull it off? I'm Callie Gray. You know…I'm not just Shane Gray's daughter. I'm gonna be the world's biggest rockstar. It's only a matter of time before everyone realizes I'm the IT girl. And if you guys aren't in this with me, then maybe I'm better off alone," Callie snapped, her temper flaring. "You know what?"

"What?" Maddie asked stupidly.

"If you guys don't want to help me, then maybe you don't need my help on the song."

"Of course we do," Nick insisted.

"Are you going to help me on mine?" Callie demanded, looking at her friends closely.

"I will," Maddie said softly. Callie ignored her, staring hard at Nick.

"Me too," Nick whispered.

"What's that?" Callie cupped her hand to her ear, as Nick and Maddie exchanged glances.

"It's just…" Nick mumbled quietly.

"Just what?" Callie prompted.

"That song…it's not really my style," Nick admitted.

"Of course it's not. But guess what? I'm the one singing it. You're just backup," Callie said.

"Excuse me?" Nick said, not believing what he heard.

"I said, you're just backup. Now, are we in this together, or do I have to find someone else who'll help me?" Callie challenged.

"We're all in this together," Maddie quoted, glancing at Nick, who looked a little unsure. "Right, Nick?"

"Yeah…" Nick mumbled. "I mean, right…" He still looked uncertain.

"You know what, Nick?" Callie said, her voice rising along with her temper. She glared at her friend. "I know you're not with me on this, so just…forget it. I'll find some other people to help me. After all, I'm Callie Gray. And while you're at it, find yourself a new friend, because we're done."

She stalked off before her friends could say anything. Maddie raced after her, calling out all sorts of apologies.

AN: Are Callie and Nick ever going to regain their friendship? Will Maddie help bring them back together? What'll happen at Final Jam? Review to find out, OK? There's lots of drama in store…


	12. Chapter 12

AN: As always, thanks to utmy123, Ch3eSuS'x, and volleygal905 for your awesome reviews. You guys are the best, and I dedicate this chapter to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my own ideas…

Chapter 12 – Mother Knows Best

"Mr. Gray!" Nick called out, going over to the first person he could think of who could control Callie when she got like that.

He approached Shane's cabin and stopped, hearing muffled voices inside. He knocked on the cabin door, then moments later, it was yanked open.

"Nick?" Shane looked outside, and saw he was alone. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, it's Callie," Nick said, and briefly explained what had happened.

"I knew she'd do something like this," Shane muttered, frowning at his daughter's behavior. "I'll set her straight if it's the last thing I do."

"No, Shane," Mitchie said, gently putting her hand on Shane's arm to stop him from exploding. Whenever Shane and Callie fought, it was like watching World War III. "I'll talk to her. It'll be OK, don't worry."

"Fine," Shane said, sighing and rubbing his temples. "Let me know if she tries to pull anything, and we'll ground her for eternity."

"I'd like to see that happen," Nick said sarcastically. He knew Callie had her father's temper, and when she didn't get her way, people got injured, one way or another.

Mitchie took a deep breath as she spotted Callie sitting by the lake, scribbling furiously on a piece of paper.

"Callie?" Mitchie said, bracing herself for the verbal assault she knew was coming.

"Go away!" Callie lashed out before looking up at the intruder. "Mom?"

"Is everything OK?" Mitchie asked, sitting by her daughter.

"No," Callie said, choosing to channel all her emotions into writing songs. Like the one she was writing now.

"Wanna talk about it? Maybe I could help," Mitchie suggested.

"I don't know," Callie said, wondering if she should bring it up. She knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop.

"It's your choice. Just know I'll always be here for you, if you ever need to talk about anything. Anything at all. OK?" Mitchie smiled. She decided to walk away slowly, knowing that if she did, Callie would call her back and let her emotions out.

"Mom, wait!" Callie said, as Mitchie was far enough away. She ran up to her mom and said, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course," Mitchie smiled, knowing her plan would work. They found a place to sit.

"I wrote this song, and I thought it was awesome for Maddie, Nick, and me to perform at Final Jam, but Nick and Maddie wrote another one, but it's not half as good as mine. And when I told them what I thought of it, they said mine wasn't as good as the one they wrote," Callie said, speaking really fast.

"So…what happened after that?" Mitchie wondered how much damage had been done.

"We're not speaking anymore. In fact, we're not even friends…" Callie said sadly.

"Aw, Callie," Mitchie said, knowing how she felt. She pulled her daughter into a hug, and smiled sadly as Callie tried to pull out of it.

"Mom…" Callie said, drawing out the word so that it sounded like 2 syllables.

"I know, you hate being hugged in public, especially by your mom," Mitchie said, as Callie nodded. "Honey, I'm really sorry to say this, but…"

"Let me guess, I was wrong and now I have to apologize?" Callie said. "They're the ones who insulted my song, just because I didn't like theirs."

"Callie," Mitchie said, her voice a warning. "You know exactly what it is you have to do."

"And what would that be?" Callie said, already knowing the answer.

"Go talk to them and work things out, OK?" Mitchie said, looking Callie in the eyes to make sure she understood. "And write the best song you've ever written. No pressure or anything..."

"But which song should we perform?" Callie asked.

"Just pick the one that shows your heart, what you're feeling. Only you know what that is, and you'll know which song to sing when you find it," Mitchie said. "Something that shows everyone who you really are." Mitchie paused, then repeated Shane's words to her from long ago, "The song has to show who you really are, or it won't mean anything."

"Thanks, Mom," Callie said, jumping up. "You've just given me an awesome idea!"

"I'm happy to help," Mitchie said, smiling as she watched Callie run towards their cabin, where Nick was still talking with Shane.

AN: What will Callie say? Will Nick and Maddie forgive her? What's Callie's great idea? Review if you want to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: As always, thanks to Ch3eSuS'x, winx club rules, and utmy123 for your awesome reviews. I was going to put the mother/daughter moment in earlier, but it really didn't fit…until now. It was long overdue…and Callie needed to come back down a little. Anyway, you guys are the best for sticking with me for this long…

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Connect 3, Callie, Maddie, Nick, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, Ella, Shane, Mitchie, or anything else except my own ideas and any characters not already mentioned in Camp Rock…

Chapter 13 – Let's Rock and Roll!

"Nick!" Callie burst into the cabin, where Nick and her dad were.

"Callie Elizabeth Gray, am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?" Shane said, incensed. "You yelled at Maddie and Nick?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I blew up at Nick and Maddie, but then I talked to Mom, and she told me to talk it out with Nick and Maddie. About that, Nick, where's Maddie? I need to find her, and you're gonna help me," Callie said, not waiting another moment as she grabbed Nick's hand and started dragging him out the door when she couldn't find her friend.

"Bye, Mr. Gray!" Nick said as Shane stood there, amazed that his daughter still hadn't apologized. "And thanks!"

"Where is she?" Callie scanned the grounds.

"Probably at the Camp Rock theater, where last minute Final Jam preparations are being made," Nick said, then winced as Callie practically wrenched his arm off and dragged him toward the theater.

"Maddie?" Callie said, as soon as she and Nick got backstage.

"Callie!" Maddie squealed. "And Nick!" She beamed, then said, "GROUP HUG!"

"Oh no," Callie mumbled as she and Nick were squeezed hard.

"Much better," Maddie sighed happily. "It's about time you got here. I was just practicing the dancing part. I can't wait!"

"Me either," Callie said, looking out towards the stage and the seats. She imagined a full house, with their performance coming up, and could barely manage to keep her excitement all in. "We are so gonna rock it!"

"OK guys, what song do you want to do?" Nick said, looking nervously at Callie.

"Don't look at me," Callie said, holding her breath back. "I'm not the only one in this group who makes all the decisions."

Nick and Maddie looked stunned, then Nick quickly recovered. "Does that mean…?"

"Yeah," Callie said, looking directly into Nick's eyes. "I just wanted everything to be perfect. But that doesn't mean I can act like a total…"

"That's good to hear," Nick breathed a sigh of relief. "Now can we choose a song or what? Final Jam is only a few hours away, and we still haven't picked which song we're doing."

"Yeah, what are we going to sing?" Maddie wondered, completely oblivious to their conversation.

"I was thinking we should do Party," Callie said, just as Nick said, "We should do Gonna Get Caught."

"Um, OK," Maddie said, looking confused. "Wait, Callie, I thought you thought Party was a stupid song, and Nick, I thought you thought Gonna Get Caught was too…Callie."

"I did," Callie admitted, "but I picked Party, just so I wouldn't have to say…"

"You're sorry…" Nick finished, realizing what Callie meant. Callie nodded, smiling sadly at her friends.

"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry, guys," Callie said, really meaning it this time. She smiled sadly at her friends. "I really am."

"It's OK, just don't let it happen again," Nick pretended to scold her, then smiled.

"I probably will, but that's what I do," Callie admitted truthfully. "Maddie, do you forgive me?"

"Of course! YAY! We're all friends again," Maddie said happily. "GROUP HUG!"

"Not another one," Nick grumbled as he and Callie were squished together again by Maddie. "Maddie, we don't have time for this. We have to pick a song."

"How about…" Maddie suggested, then said, "No, that won't work…"

"How about…" Callie said, then she shook her head. "No, that won't work either…"

"I've got it!" Nick said, snapping his fingers. "Let's do Start the Party…only we'll make it our own. This could work."

"How?" Maddie asked curiously.

"We'll just get the instruments we need, and people to play them. There are tons of musicians everywhere…" Callie said, motioning with her hands until Maddie realized what she was saying.

"Oh…" Maddie's eyes grew large. "Cool!"

"I know, my dad plays drums," Nick said, "and I'm sure Uncle Jason can play guitar if we need them to."

"Yeah, and my parents can sing along with us," Callie said sarcastically. Then a thought crossed her mind. "It'll be like old meets new…from one generation to the next, only we're playing the music our way, even though it's been played before."

"That's not a bad idea," Nick said, as Maddie began dancing happily around them. "And Uncle Brown can be on bass…if we decide to put bass into our version. Why don't we go and ask them? And get advice on how to make it sound even better?"

"Yeah!" Callie smiled, as they grabbed Maddie and ran off.

_Moments before Final Jam…_

"Oh my Gray, I'm so excited!" Maddie squealed, as Callie peeked through the curtains one last time. "I can't believe Uncle Brown, and your parents, and Uncle Nate agreed to help us. We're so gonna rock this!"

"I know," Callie said, barely keeping her excitement in. The truth was, every minute of her life had been building up to this. From the very first time she started singing, she'd been practicing practically non-stop until the day she knew she'd take the world by storm. And now, that day had arrived. "Let's go, we're on first!"

"Wait, do I have enough lipgloss on?" Maddie said, pulling out a tube of lipgloss. "Maybe I should put some more on."

"Maddie, you're fine. You don't want to look like a clown, so put that away," Callie instructed.

Maddie did as Callie said, then asked, "Do I look OK?"

"Why don't you ask Nick?" Callie winked.

"Callie, he doesn't like me like that," Maddie moaned. "I need a mirror."

"Maddie, relax, you look great. Just take a breath, then let it out. OK?" Callie waited until Maddie breathed in and out, then said, "Good, now let's go find Nick and the others."

"Everyone take their places," Nick said, then muttered, "I hope Uncle Jason doesn't start daydreaming about birdhouses again."

"Don't worry, he won't," Shane smirked, whispering softly to Nick so other people wouldn't hear. "I promised him Nate would make him as many birdhouses as he wanted, as long as he plays perfectly tonight."

"Yeah, thanks a lot, dude," Nate grumbled as Caitlyn took her place at the sound booth. "Caity, are we good?"

Caitlyn fiddled around with the knobs and switches, then said, "You guys are all good. Now it's time to rock!"

"Let's rock and roll!" Jason said, as he heard introductions made by Dee La Duke and sounds of the audience clapping.

The curtains rose in the dark, as the lights hadn't been turned on yet.

Nate started playing the drums, hard and steady, as Brown came in on bass.

Then the lights came on, as Callie and Shane sang together. Maddie started dancing on one side of the stage.

Yeah  
First stop, hit the groove, let the music play  
Next stop, everybody, it's time to celebrate  
Here we go, so let your flow show  
Make the dreams you got become real  
Let's do this, let me hear you now  
Show me how you feel

Let's start, start, start the party  
C'mon, c'mon, everyone  
Let's start, start, start the party  
What'cha waiting for now?  
Start, start, start the party  
C'mon, c'mon live it up  
Let's start, start, start the party  
I know you never gonna wanna stop

Maddie took center stage, as Callie and Shane continued singing and dancing, and Nate pounded away on drums. Jason rocked out on guitar, and did a bit of "dancing" himself, getting completely lost in the music. The audience was also beginning to get into the music, clapping and dancing, some remained in their seats, others stood in the aisles, and some even got up on their seats and danced along to the music.

Stand up and do the dance  
The way you do  
I...I can see all the crowd  
On the dance floor, with this groove, oh  
Here we go, so let your flow show  
Like you never ever did before  
Let's do this, let me hear you say  
More, more, more

Let's start, start, start the party  
C'mon, C'mon, everyone  
Let's start, start, start the party  
What'cha waiting for now?  
Start, start, start the party  
C'mon, c'mon live it up  
Let's start, start, start the party  
I know you never gonna wanna stop

Let the music take us, to paradise,  
Let's close our eyes  
Feel the groove wanna shake us  
Everywhere and everybody  
Turn it up, let's start the party

We got it rolling, never slowing down  
Lights, camera, action, start the party now  
I know you're ready  
There's no need to wait, oh no  
Now's the time for us to celebrate

Shane sang, and Callie led the echoes, getting the crowd up on their feet, and dancing in the aisles, or standing up on their seats.

Start, start the party (Let's do it)  
Start, start the party (Everybody now)  
Start, start the party (Let's get to it)  
Start, start the party

Let's start, start, start the party  
C'mon, c'mon everyone  
Let's start, start, start the party  
What'cha waiting for now?  
Start, start, start the party  
C'mon, c'mon live it up  
Let's start, start, start the party  
I know you never gonna wanna stop

Let's start, start, start the party  
C'mon, c'mon everyone  
Let's start, start, start the party  
What'cha waiting for now?  
Start, start, start the party  
C'mon, c'mon live it up  
Let's start, start, start the party  
I know you never gonna wanna,  
Come now let me hear you holler,  
Party's never, ever gonna stop

Callie grinned as the song ended, and the audience erupted with claps and cheers.

"Wow, that was amazing, wasn't it?" Dee came up amid the cheers and shouts of "You guys rock!" and "We love you Brown!!!!" "What an awesome way to start off Final Jam! Great job, you guys!" Dee motioned for the audience to keep clapping and cheering, which they did.

As soon as the music died down, and they all left the stage, Mitchie hugged Callie.

"I'm so proud of you, honey!" Mitchie gushed, knowing how she felt when she first took the stage.

"Mom," Callie groaned, hating moments like the embarrassing one she was in right now.

"Callie," Shane said, coming over. He sounded serious.

"Dad," Callie said, as her parents exchanged glances.

"Mitch, do you remember Stephanie Bloom…" Shane said, as Callie looked interested.

"Yes, why?" Mitchie asked, then realized what Shane was saying.

"Who's Stephanie?" Callie wondered.

"She used to work for Hot Tunes, and now she runs it," Mitchie filled Callie in.

"So…?" Callie prompted, knowing there was more to the story.

"So…she's the one who helped me become famous, and then made me out to be the bad boy I used to be. That is, before I met your mom," Shane said. "Speak of the devil…"

"Shane! Mitchie! How wonderful to see you again!" Stephanie said, smiling broadly as she came towards them. "And this must be Callie. What a talented family you all are!"

"Don't worry, Callie, I'll take care of this," Shane said. But Mitchie stopped him.

"Shane, why don't we go…check the mikes for the next act?" Mitchie said, dragging Shane away.

"Mitchie, what are you doing? Callie can't handle Stephanie on her own. She's never had an interview like that, and Stephanie makes Tess look tame," Shane hissed as he watched Stephanie zoom in on his daughter.

"Honey, if I know Callie, which I do, I know she'll be OK. Just trust her on this, she's tougher than you think," Mitchie said, hoping she sounded as confident as she felt. "She needs to do this on her own.

"Fine, but if she even thinks about…" Shane growled, as he and Mitchie stood there, watching their daughter closely.

"So, Callie, great job out there," Stephanie went on.

"Thanks," Callie said. "How do you know my parents?"

"Oh, your parents and I go way back. I can see you get your musical talent from them," Stephanie poured on the praise.

"Uh-huh," Callie said, knowing there was something she wasn't saying. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, if you really want to know, I'm one of the judges for Final Jam, and I'd love to see you win the grand prize…" Stephanie hinted mysteriously.

"Let me guess, I win a contract with Hot Tunes. Right?" Callie knew she was on to something.

"Not exactly…You do win a contract with Hot Tunes. More specifically, you win a chance to record with the best producers in the business. And I'm the one who's set it all up. I'd really love to see you win," Stephanie said.

Callie glanced at her parents, who were still watching them closely.

"And what do you want with me?" Callie said. "Why do you want me to win? There's a lot of other people trying to win it too."

"Yes, but they don't have parents like yours," Stephanie said, glancing over at Shane and Mitchie. "Look, Callie, I'm sure you're used to the pressure, having superstar parents and all. But you have talent that the other kids don't. You have that 'it' factor. That face, that voice, that ability to engage the crowd. Make them see what you see, and feel what you feel. You need to be signed with a company who can make you become the next biggest thing to hit the music world. You need someone like me. I can make it happen, but only if you win Final Jam."

Callie stood there, for once, speechless.

"Callie, you're on again!" Maddie said, darting out from nowhere and pulling Callie towards the stage. "Go!"

Callie pushed what Stephanie had said to the back of her mind as she moved towards the stage again. She was a little nervous, because she was planning on singing a song that no one had heard before, and it wasn't like the usual kind of song she would sing.

Callie took a deep breath, looked up towards the stage, and slowly made her way to it, where the music was, where her fans were.

She thought back to what Uncle Jason had said..."Let's rock and roll!" Callie grinned widely. It was time for her to rock and roll like she'd never done before.

AN: What'd you think? Was it good? Bad? Let me know by reviewing…And song suggestions/story ideas are always welcome. If you have any ideas about what you want to see happen, just let me know, and I'll give you extra credit for the suggestions.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thanks to winx club rules, utmy123, Sevenfold, and Cheese-x for your awesome reviews. You guys are the best! And thanks to everyone who's read any or all of the chapters in this story.

Special AN: utmy123, I decided not to go with your song suggestion. I think it's a great song, but I felt that the one I chose fit Callie's situation better. I hope you'll forgive me ;-).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I still wish I did.

Chapter 14 – And the Winner Is…

Callie closed her eyes, letting the music flow over her.

I used to think  
I had the answers to everything  
Mmm, but now I know  
That life doesn't always go my way, yeah  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize

I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl

There is no need to protect me  
It's time that I  
Learned to face up to this on my own  
I've seen so much more than you know now  
So don't tell me to shut my eyes

I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl

But if you look at me closely  
You will see it in my eyes  
This girl will always find her way

I'm not a girl  
I'm not a girl, don't tell me what to believe  
Not yet a woman  
I'm just tryin' to find the woman in me, yeah  
All I need is time  
Whoa, all I need is time...  
A moment that is mine  
...that's mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
Not now  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between

I'm not a girl

Ooooh, not yet a woman

Callie smiled as the last few notes faded away into silence, then the audience erupted with claps and cheers. She quickly got off stage and found her friends.

"So, what'd you think?" Callie said, knowing she'd blown them away.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!" Maddie shrieked excitedly, pulling Callie and Nick into a hug.

"Not again," Nick mumbled, squished against his friends.

"Do you think it was enough to win Final Jam?" Callie didn't want to wait any longer, even though she knew there were many other acts left.

"I think it is," Nick said, looking at Callie in the eyes.

"Wait, don't we have to go on?" Maddie said, going over and looking at the schedule.

"Oh yeah. Thanks, Maddie!" Nick grabbed his guitar and went on stage. "Come on up guys…IT"S TIME TO PARTY!!!!"

Callie and Maddie shrieked as the music started, and more dancers filled the stage.

I saw you looking over, now I see you moving this way

Pushing through the crowd like you've got something to say

But you couldn't walk, 'cuz the music's taken over your feet

I can tell by your toes that you're rocking to this beat

You gotta dance 'til you ache, 'til you drop, 'til you break

Free your soul, lemme see you shake

One by one, we're stealing the stage,

Here we come, so get out of our way

It won't be long till the summer's gone

Get your party on, so sing along

Hold on tight, it's a crazy night

Get your party on, so we'll scream it out loud

I know your type and all the hype is going straight to your head

And everybody's stopping what they're doing

'cuz your face is turning red, Yeah,

You gotta learn how to move to the groove, give in or get out

Put your hands in the air, stand up in your chair, and shout!

You're all dolled up with nowhere to go

You wanna get out and put on a show

There's nothing wrong with staying home

As long as you've got your radio

It won't be long till the summer's gone

Get your party on, so sing along

Hold on tight, it's a crazy night

Get your party on, so we'll scream it

Don't wait, and don't ya be late

Get your party on, so sing along

Hold on tight, it's a crazy night

Get your party on, so we'll scream it out loud

Come on,

Camp Rockers, bring it home for me baby!

The little things that you do

From across the room

I see you sending me clues

They're in the way you make me move

It won't be long till the summer's gone

Get your party on, so sing along

Hold on tight, it's a crazy night

Get your party on, so we'll scream it

Don't wait, and don't ya be late

Get your party on, so sing along

Hold on tight, it's a crazy night

Get your party on, and scream it out loud

Get your party on, get your, get your party on

Get your party on, get your, get your party on

Let's do it again!

By the end of the song, the audience was up on their feet, cheering loudly as Nick finished his song.

"That was awesome!" Maddie said happily, her face flushed.

"Yeah," Callie said, glancing at Nick.

"You really think so?" Nick gazed at Callie.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," Callie said, looking Nick in his eyes.

Then suddenly…

"Ow! Maddie!" Nick and Callie said, as Maddie had tried to bring them into a kiss. They'd bumped their heads hard. Callie thought she saw stars.

"Sorry," Maddie said sadly, then brightened up. "Ooh, my parents are here! Dad, Mom, what'd you think?"

"GROUP HUG!" Jason said, squishing them all together.

"YAY!" Maddie squealed, as Nick and Callie groaned.

"Much better," Jason sighed happily.

"Jase, do I have enough lip gloss on?" Ella said, whipping out another one as soon as Jason released them.

"Let me see," Jason winked at his wife, then pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Same old Jella," Shane remarked, as he and Mitchie came over, accompanied by Caitlyn and Nate, who looked repulsed by Jason and Ella, who were making out so passionately that they might as well be part vacuum. According to Nate, Jason and Ella each had more air in their heads than anyone should have.

"I'm so proud of you guys! You all did an amazing job up there," Caitlyn said, hugging them in turn.

"Have they announced the end of Final Jam yet?" Nick said, remembering it was moments away.

"Not yet," Nate said. "We should get out there just in case."

"Let's go," Callie said, and they all went to find seats.

At last, Brown came out on stage.

"Great job, great job. I can't say I've been more impressed than I have been tonight," Brown said, looking out into the crowd.

Shane cleared his throat loudly, causing his uncle to roll his eyes and Mitchie to jab him in the ribs. "What? What about me? I'm Shane Gray, for cryin' out loud! I'm still the best, and I can take all of these kids on! Come on, bring it!"

"All right, Shane, you're absolutely right," Brown said, as Nate's eyes bugged out. "Why don't you come on up here, pop star? You too, Mitchie. Come to think of it, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, and Ella, why don't you join us? Ladies and gents, why don't we give a nice big welcome to our surprise guest judges…Connect 3!"

"And their wives," Caitlyn said, as soon as she got up on stage and grabbed Brown's microphone.

"You'll never let me forget it, will you, love?" Brown winked at her, before giving Caitlyn a hug.

"Who, me?" Caitlyn feigned surprise before hugging him back.

"Come on, let's go judge!" Mitchie said, pulling Shane off stage as he was trying to get Nate and Jason to sing one of their songs. Nate was rolling his eyes and Jason was too busy rocking out on his own to pay attention to Shane.

"So, guys, which of the performances did you like the best?" Mitchie said.

"MINE!" Shane said. "I totally rocked!"

"Not you, dude. The other performances," Nate rolled his eyes.

"And we can't just pick our own kids. We have to be fair," Caitlyn said, before adding, "although Nick was pretty awesome."

"And Maddie looked beautiful!" Ella put in helpfully. "Her lipgloss shined perfectly!"

"And her hair was really pretty," Jason said. "Just as pretty as my birdhouse…"

"Dude, forget your birdhouse. Which performance did you like? You can only pick 1," Nick said, annoyed.

"I don't know," Mitchie admitted. "There were a lot of good performances…"

"How's it going over here?" Brown said, coming over to them. "Have you picked your favorite performance yet?"

"No, not even close," Stephanie said, coming over.

"You're still here?" Shane looked at her coldly. "I thought you left."

"Shane, be nice," Mitchie mumbled softly, just so Shane could here. Mitchie put on a polite smile, and greeted her.

"Of course I'm here, I'm a judge. And I don't have favorites, unlike all of you," Stephanie smiled sweetly back at them.

"What are you saying?" Caitlyn narrowed her eyes, and walked right up, stopping just in front of Stephanie.

"Oh, nothing. I just meant I wouldn't pick my kid to win Final Jam. Since I don't have any kids," Stephanie said.

"I wonder why…" Shane said, as Mitchie gasped, "Shane!"

Stephanie shrugged off Shane's insult, and smiled politely at them. "If I were you, I'd say Callie's performance was the best. She's the star of the show. When she was up on stage, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was born to perform. Wouldn't you all agree?"

"I'll admit, Callie was great," Brown said, coming over. "She was absolutely awesome, even if she is my grand-niece." He winked at Shane and Mitchie.

"I know," Mitchie gushed. "I can't believe my baby was so good!"

"Your baby? What about mine?" Caitlyn said. "Nick was pretty awesome too, rockin' out on stage like that."

"And Maddie danced perfectly!" Ella put in. "Although she should've had more lipgloss on."

"Not again," Nate groaned, even though he was used to being in the middle of people arguing.  
"I think we should just…"

"HAVE A GROUP HUG!!!!" Jason said happily.

"No, VOTE!" Nate bellowed, before Jason could pull them in. Jason looked shocked, then impressed.

"Great idea, dude!" Jason smiled, then said…"My vote's for Nick…Ella?"

"Maddie," Ella replied simply, snapping her compact shut. "Shane?"

"Nick," Shane said, getting a glare from his wife. "What? He was awesome up there. What do you think?"

"I think you should vote for Callie, not Nick. Callie's our daughter, and you know she rocked tonight," Mitchie glared at him, sending daggers at him in her mind.

"But I don't want her to turn into me. It's in her genes," Shane argued.

"She gets half those genes from me, and she won't turn into you. I'll make sure she won't," Mitchie promised.

"You know Callie. Once she makes up her mind about something, she won't change it. Not for anyone. Not for me, not for you, not for anyone."

"You know she should be the Final Jam winner. She's too good not to be," Mitchie glared at Shane.

"It's not my fault I want to spare her from being the egotistical rock star I became, no thanks to Stephanie here," Shane glared angrily.

"You mean, pop star, don't you, Shane?" Caitlyn joked as Shane replied, "It's rock star!"

"GUYS!" Nate roared, causing everyone to stop and look at him. "Stop!"

"Sorry, Nate," Caitlyn said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently. She smiled at him, and Nate couldn't help but smile back.

"It's OK," Nate grinned.

Meanwhile, Mitchie and Shane were still arguing.

"It's rock star," Shane said hotly, as Mitchie noticed everyone watching them. She smiled, embarrassed.

"Shane votes for Callie, and so do I," Mitchie turned to the group, and looked back at Shane and Brown.

"No, I don't…" Shane repeated.

"Yes, you do. Unless you want to see your hair products disappear forever, you'll vote for Callie. Jason told me what happened," Mitchie waited as Shane's face drained of all color, then he gulped hard and nodded.

"OK, I vote for Callie too," Shane said, looking scared. "Crazy girl…I mean, Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn smacked him before saying, "Nick. Nate?"

"Nick," Nate said, as Caitlyn beamed, smirking at Shane as if to say, at least MY husband agrees with me.

"How could you vote against your own daughter like that?" Caitlyn screeched at Shane, and started whacking him.

"OW! Caitlyn! Mitchie, please, call off your crazy friend!" Shane moaned as Caitlyn called him all sorts of insulting names.

"Caitlyn…" Mitchie bit back a giggle as she was torn between protecting her husband and seeing him cower as Caitlyn glared at him, and Shane put his hands up to defend himself.

"You're such a girl," Caitlyn smirked, seeing her words hit home.

"I'm so not," Shane protested.

"Oh yeah? You spend more time on your hair and getting hair products than I do, you love clothes and going shopping way more than I do, and spend way more time looking at yourself in the mirror, not to mention getting ready, than Mitchie and I combined," Caitlyn remarked, as Shane struggled to find a comeback.

"Oh really? At least I don't go around turning my best friend's husband into a bloody pulp and relishing the moment," Shane said.

"Dude, that's not a comeback," Nate whispered loudly to Shane. "You might as well say 'Group hug'."

"Did someone say…?" Jason looked excited as he processed what had happened.

"NO!" Everyone shouted, catching Jason off guard.

"OK, OK, I get it. You don't have to yell at me. Man, what's wrong with having group hugs? They're the BEST! Well, OK, they're not really the best, since birdhouses are, but…" Jason rambled, looking around amazed, as everyone ignored him.

Shane was trying to ignore the silent daggers Mitchie was sending at him.

"I haven't voted yet," Stephanie added, clearly enjoying the scene before her.

"Stephanie, you vote for Callie, right?" Brown looked at her, as she nodded. "So that's…1 vote for Maddie, 3 votes for Callie, and 3 votes for Nick. It's a tie…"

"But I thought there were no ties," Nate looked puzzled. "I thought camp rules state that in case of a tie…"

"The camp director has to make a vote to break the tie."

"Wait, what?" Ella looked confused.

"What Nate means is that Brown has to vote for either Callie or Nick," Jason said. He'd listened carefully and thought hard about what was said, just like Nate told him to whenever he didn't understand something right away.

"Dude, you actually understood that?" Shane looked shocked.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to Nate. If it weren't for his advice, I wouldn't have listened. Or thought really hard about what he said. And I wouldn't have figured it out on my own." Jason looked pleased with himself.

"Aww, Jason, you are so smart!" Ella squealed, then grabbed him and kissed him.

"OK," Caitlyn rolled her eyes and looked at Brown. "So, who do you vote for?"

Brown looked around at everyone, and gulped when he saw Shane's, Mitchie's, Nate's, and Caitlyn's expressions. He felt like he would be beaten to a bloody pulp if he chose either one over the other.

AN: What'd you think? Who should Brown vote for? Let me rephrase that…Who do YOU want to win Final Jam (and if you have a specific reason, tell me what it is)? Let me know in a review…It took me forever to write this, so the least you could do is write what you thought about this chapter (whether it was good or bad, whether it was missing something or was OK, etc.).


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks to everyone who's read or reviewed this story. You guys are the best!

I haven't been that inspired lately, not just because of the lack of reviews, but because I just couldn't write anything that was any good, so this will be the last chapter I write for a while. Not just for this story, but all of them. I'm just not that into writing right now, but I might do a one-shot or two later on. But until then, I really think I need a break. Maybe for good, I don't know yet. Just keep checking back every once in a while, or you can just add me to your author alerts. Whatever's easier for you. You never know, I might just write a whole bunch of one-shots and post them tomorrow or this weekend, or I may not write again for a few weeks, or a year, or whatever. I can't really say right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters. Except Stephanie. And Jason. Oh yeah, Jason's all mine. Just call me Mrs. Jason Whatever-Jason's-Last-Name-Is. And I don't care if he's more into birds than he's into me. Because I'm so gonna marry him. I just have to meet him first. Lol.

Chapter 15 – And the Winner Is…(Part 2)

"Excuse me, Brown," Stephanie cut in smoothly. "There's something I have to discuss with you. In private." Stephanie glanced at the others, and pulled Brown aside.

"What do you think she's up to?" Shane narrowed his eyes at her, as Mitchie laughed.

"Come on, Shane. You always think she's up to something," Mitchie said.

"No, Mr. Popstar here's right," Caitlyn grinned wickedly as Shane replied hotly, "It's rockstar!"

"You wish," Caitlyn shot back, as Shane looked livid. "Anyway, she's definitely up to something. Don't you agree?" Caitlyn looked at Nate, who nodded quickly as Shane rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you are so whipped," Shane mocked Nate, then winced as Mitchie smacked him.

"And lovin' it," Nate smiled as he snuck his arm around Caitlyn, who glanced up at him, her eyes full of love.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Mitchie wondered, as she watched Brown follow Stephanie over to the judges' table. They all watched as a bunch of people walked up to them and talked to Stephanie and Brown. After a few moments, Brown nodded as Stephanie said something, then they both made their way up on stage.

"Wasn't that a great show, everyone? Let's give it up for tonight's performers, shall we?" Brown started clapping as the audience cheered wildly.

"May I have a drum roll, please?" Brown said, as everyone laughed. A drum roll was heard, and Stephanie announced in a clear voice: "And the winner is…Oh my Gray, it looks like we have a tie! Callie Gray and Nick Black, come on up!"

"OH MY GRAY!!!!" Maddie shrieked, jumping up and down and clapping as everyone else was cheering and clapping. "YOU GUYS WON!!!! OH MY GRAY!!!!"

"That's my boy," Caitlyn gushed, as Nate stared at her. "I mean, our boy."

"Here we go again," Shane buried his head in his hands. "It's mini-me, only there's at least 100 times the drama. And we haven't even gotten started yet."

"Shh, she'll hear you," Mitchie snapped, elbowing him hard. "Way to go, Callie!" Mitchie called out, as Callie and Nick took their places out on stage.

"Congratulations, Callie, Nick," Brown said, beaming at both of them. "You guys were, and are, amazing."

"I know," Callie said, smiling and waving at everyone.

"Now you know you've won a recording contract with Hot Tunes International," Stephanie began, then shot a look of venom at Brown as he interrupted.

"What you don't know, at least until now, is that your parents will be joining you on your musical journey. Just until you get used to being the rockstars you are," Brown said, as everyone cheered again.

"We're living the dream, Callie," Nick whispered to her as Jason, Ella, Shane, Mitchie, Nate, and Caitlyn ran up to them and Jason pulled them in for a big group hug.

"WE'RE LIVING THE DREAM, BABY!!!!" Callie yelled, as everyone cheered again. "WE'RE LIVING THE DREAM!!!!"

_A few months later…_

"Are you ready?" Callie asked Nick backstage. Nick was picking up his guitar.

"I've never been more ready in my life," Nick said. "Let's rock and roll!"

"YEAH!" Maddie said, coming up to them. She'd been able to join them as a backup dancer as they promoted a few songs off their upcoming albums.

"Let's get ready," Maddie started chanting. "Let's get set…"

"Now let's go," Nick continued, then looked at Callie to finish it off.

" 'Cuz it's time to…" Callie said excitedly, as they all joined in for the last part.

"ROCK AND ROLL!" The three friends yelled as they jumped up and down to pump themselves up before they ran on stage.

"Look at them," Caitlyn murmured, as Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Jason, and Ella joined them backstage with Brown.

"Look at my baby," Mitchie said, getting emotional.

"Wait, Maddie! LIP GLOSS CHECK!" Ella screeched, whipping out a tube of lipgloss as she ran after her daughter, hoping to catch her before she went on.

"Mitch, honey, don't worry. She'll be fine," Shane tried to reassure her, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

"Aww, does Shane need a hug?" Jason flung his arms wide open, as Nate burst out laughing at Shane's expression and Jason's offer. Shane looked annoyed and repulsed at the same time.

"Not as much as I need a birdhouse," Nate said, just as Shane was saying, "Dude, don't even think about giving me a hug." Shane backed away slowly, as Jason walked towards him.

"Please, Shane. It's OK, one little hug won't hurt you. Come on, just one? Please?" Jason said, as Shane turned around and started running away. "Not in your lifetime, Jase!"

"Shane, wait!" Jason chased after him, as Nate, Caitlyn, and Mitchie burst out laughing.

"Shane!" Nate called out, as Shane turned around and stopped.

"Can't you see I'm a little busy?" Shane spat out, annoyed. Then he saw Jason hugging him from behind. "AHHHH!" Shane groaned loudly, as everyone laughed.

"GROUP HUG!!!!" Jason chirped happily, as he pulled everyone in.

"Sure, why not?" Caitlyn laughed as she pulled Mitchie and Nate in. "Jase, Nate and I will even make you that birdhouse you've always wanted."

"We what?" Nate protested, as Caitlyn stared him down. "I mean, yeah, we will."

"Really? That's awesome! Thanks, guys!" Jason said triumphantly, then, as he pulled everyone close, he mumbled, "Much better!" as everyone laughed, seeing Shane try and squirm his way out.

AN: Oh yeah. You've gotta love Jason's group hugs. Hugs are soooo not overrated, just FYI, no matter what they say.

Important dates to remember:

May 28 - Live Jonas Brothers webchat on Thursday, May 28 (time TBA)

June 4 – Live Jonas Brothers webchat on Thursday, June 4 (time TBA)

June 16 – Lines, Vines, and Trying Times (Jonas Brothers 4th studio album) goes on sale

June 30 – Jonas Brothers 3-D Concert Experience DVD goes on sale

June 30 – Princess Protection Program DVD goes on sale


End file.
